


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Kim Jibeom loathed his boss who got in to the company because of connection. The revelation of his boss' secret changed everything. He was involved into his boss' private life and in process it turned into something he had never imagined.





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since forever but I promise myself to finish this today. Golcha's new logo teaser motivates me a lot! 
> 
> Crappy title amd rushed ending. Sorry for typos and grammar error.

"Good morning."

A series of echoed greeting greeted him that morning. Some were turning their heads at him, offering a smile while some other didn't even bother to look up from whatever they're doing. It didn't offend him at all. The greeting was just a routine, and he knew them all one by one very well.

"Rough night?" His partner in crime whose cubicle was right beside him, a witty young man named Hong Joochan, grinned at him brightly. 

Jibeom gave him a flat look. "More like rough morning," He grumbled.

The smile didn't fade from Joochan's face. "Really? What happened?"

He didn't get to answer, a loud husky voice interrupted him.

"Good morning."

The chorus answered was louder this time, welcoming a young man in his early 30s. Dressed in neat grey suits and sleek shiny shoes, Bong Jaehyun was the subject of fantasy of the giggly girls in the company. Handsome and young looking face on top of high position made him a desirable man. 

Jibeom silently watched his boss strode in confident steps to his office. He didn't intend to ogle, but in one glance he could tell that his boss wasn't in a good mood. While he's in trance, suddenly their eyes met. He quickly turned his gaze away, but Bong Jaehyun caught him.

"What are you doing there Kim Jibeom? Get your ass back to work!" He barked out, and Jibeom immediately threw his bag, sat on his chair and opened his computer.

He heard Joochan giggled beside him, and he shot the other male a glare.

"Shut up."

"Seems like Mr. Bong has a rough morning like you."

Jibeom stole a glance towards his boss and caught his back before the man disappeared in his private office.

"My rough morning," He said, pointed at the private office. "Is because of him."

*****

Jibeom had been working as a creative team employee in the advertising company he's currently working for years, ever since he graduated from university with flying colors. It was a well known company and he was so lucky he made it into the cut. His boss apparently took a liking at him during interview and hired him right away. He enjoyed the work, the working atmosphere were good, and the pay was satisfactory. Everything was good until he reached his 5th year.

His direct boss, the head of the department retired and decided to moved back to his hometown. His replacement was no other than the young Bong Jaehyun. News spread fast and so everybody knew Bong Jaehyun was the son of the company owner, thus explained the important position he got in a such young age.

What irked Jibeom was that he didn't think Jaehyun was competent enough for the position. Despite being older than him by 2 years, Jibeom thought Jaehyun was really unexperienced. Many had secretly voiced out their dissatisfaction, but nobody had really had gut to oppose the heir. Not only Jaehyun had questionable opinions and decisions, the man was cold and strict, he didn't try to know his subordinates and created a wall between them. One only good thing about Bong Jaehyun was that he's diligent. He'd always go home the latest and arrived in the morning on time. But that's all. 

His dispute with Jaehyun started around a month ago, just 3 months after Jaehyun became the department head. He couldn't take it anymore and voiced out his disagreement about Jaehyun's decision in a meeting, which then led into a hot argument. Since the incident, Jaehyun had been even more snappy towards him.

Jibeom was sure Jaehyun held a grudge. The man intentionally gave him hard tasks, forcing him doing overtime and met difficult client. Above all of that, Jaehyun had openly showed his dislike towards him.

And it riled him up. He worked with clenched fists and jaw, determined to work hard and put Jaehyun into shame.

"You're not done yet?" He heard Joochan stood up from his chair and took his bag. It was late and everybody had gone home. He didn't tear his gaze away from computer.

"Not yet."

Joochan peeked at the screen. "That project's deadline is still next week."

"I know," He mumbled absentmindedly, his focus was still on his work.

"You've been having overtime almost everyday."

"Thanks to that bread."

Joochan stiffled a laugh. Bread was their code name for Bong Jaehyun since the surname's pronounciation similar to bread. 

"You do well, he won't be able to criticize you this time."

"He's a reincarnation of devil, he could come up with nasty ideas to insult me."

Joochan clicked his tongue. "You know, I'm tired just by watching you. He's our boss anyway, try to be on his good side if you want to live a peaceful life."

Jibeom paused and swirled his chair to face Joochan. "No. I hate that he's so unprofessional. I didn't call him out just to embarrass him. We all agreed that his idea was bad, I tried to talk some sense to him, but he thought I'm trying to outsmart him. What leader won't listen to his subordinates? No matter how much he dislike me, he should prioritize the company."

The other man only looked at him blankly as he ranted, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I just give you suggestion. But don't overwork yourself. At this rate, you'll collapse."

"I won't," Jibeom turned to his screen again. He didn't mind having overtime. He's doing what he liked anyway, although he would appreciate a few more hours to sleep.

Joochan sighed. "Alright. Take this," He put a piece of lollipop on the table. "Eat some sugar to keep you awake."

Jibeom laughed when Joochan winked at him. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

As Joochan left, he's the only one left in the office. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his body to relieve some fatigue. He's been sitting down for hours. His butt would turn flat from the hours they're pressed to the chair. 

Sighing, he unwrapped the lollipop and put it in his mouth. It's a mixture of sweet and sour and it fortunately helped him to feel energized. 

The soft sound of clock ticking accompanying him working on his project. The client for this project was quite perfectionist and he wanted this to be as perfect as possible. 

Jibeom had lost track of time as he worked. He'd always too immersed in his work that sometimes he lost track of his surrounding. He was about to save his work and call it a day when there's a sound from Jaehyun's office. It made him taken aback. He thought he was alone.

Curious, he silently walked towards the private office. The door was firmly shut, but he could hear faint voice from inside. The husky voice was obviously Jaehyun's. The man had a really nice voice, it's a pity that the owner had foul mouth.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow."

Jibeom scoffed. Jaehyun's tone was so soft, unlike when he talked to him. 

"Please?"

Another scoff. Jaehyun begged pitifully? Was he talking with his lover? It's funny to see this side of Jaehyun. The man was full of pride and arrogant. He kind of felt satisfied to hear him beg.

"It's been so long since I saw you. I.. I miss you."

Jaehyun made a face towards the door and went back to his cubicle, cringing at the sweet words. He didn't feel bad at all. If he was Jaehyun's lover, he probably won't be able to stand him too. 

"Change your nasty temper first," He murmured to nobody while walking back to his cubicle to save his work. It's almost 10 at night, and he couldn't wait to go home and take warm shower.

He walked passed Jaehyun's office and almost cursed on surprise when suddenly the door opened harshly, revealing Jaehyun's upset face. His phone was still glued to his ear.

"You always said that-" Jaehyun stopped mid sentence when he saw him. It was obvious that he's not in a good mood. It reminded him, the boss had looked like that since morning.

Didn't want to be caught in awkward situation, Jibeom slightly bowed his head and left. He had learnt his lesson not to be alone with Jaehyun when the latter was in foul mood. He didn't want to be a victim.

Luck was not on his side. As he walked to the elevator, he heard Jaehyun ended the call with hushed voice and walked closer to him. The man cleared his throat as he waited side by side in front of elevator.

"Have you finished the project for Mr. Im?"

Jibeom silently rolled his eyes. Jaehyun was back in his annoying tone. "Not yet. But don't worry, I'll finish it on time."

Jaehyun hummed. "I don't want him to complain."

"I'll make sure he's satisfied," He answered, chin lifted high.

The elevator door dinged open and they both stepped in. He pressed the ground floor while Jaehyun went to basement where he parked his car.

The rode elevator in silence. Jibeom was thankful their office was only on 3rd floor so they won't have to be trapped inside for so long. 

"Did you-"

Jaehyun started to talk just as the door opened. Jibeom pressed the open button, and looked at his boss, silently waiting for the man to talk. He raised his brows when there's uneasiness on the boss' face.

"Never mind," Jaehyun finally said, and the uneasiness was gone, replaced by the usual indifferent expression. "See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

Jibeom blew his fringe, didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "Yes, sir," He bit out and left. He walked briskly until he's outside the building, cold wind cooled down his temper. 

He hated his boss so much.

*****

Jibeom was in good mood that particular day. The reason was Bong Jaehyun was absent. The man didn't say why, he just put notice in the department group chat that he would be away for the day. 

Everybody was happy, and since Jaehyun was not present, they all bought lunch and ate together in the lounge. Somehow their department head became their topic of gossip that day.

"I heard he was English literature major," Youngtaek said.

"Really?" Donghyun's eyes widened.

"That explains," Sungyoon murmured.

Jibeom scoffed. "That explains he's sucks. He should just write novel or something."

"How did you know he write novel?" Joochan piped up with mouth full of food.

Jibeom rolled his eyes. "I'm just being sarcastic. I wonder why CEO Bong didn't put him in other department, why put him in creative team? I can tell he's clueless about everything we do."

"Maybe because it's the only available position?" Donghyun shrugged. "Do you know where did he work before this?"

"Jangjun hyung said he worked in broadcasting station," Youngtaek informed them. 

"Wow," Joochan whistled. "Working in broadcasting station should be good, why did he move here?"

"I want to know too," Sungyoon responded.

"I miss Mr. Park," Jibeom sighed as he remembered his precious head department. "Everything is good when he's here."

Youngtaek nudged him. "I still can't believe you have gut to challenge boss."

"Don't you worry he'll fire you or something?" Donghyun frowned.

"He won't," Jibeom clicked his tongue. "I do my job well, and I said what I need to say. His father ackowledge my work performance, we even have good relationship. Even if he fires me, I can go find other work elsewhere."

"But still try not to piss him even more," Sungyoon advised. "The atmosphere become so tense when you have arguments, it feels hard to even breathe."

Everybody laughed, even Jibeom chuckled. "What to do, he gets on my nerve. I hope CEO Bong demotes him to other department. He's useless."

"That's kinda mean," Joochan reprimanded him. "Nobody is useless."

Jibeom huffed. "You're too kind. Whatever Joo, how about we talk about other thing? Thinking of him made me have headache."

"Be careful of what you say," Sungyoon smirked. "You'll grow to like him if you hate him that much."

Jibeom laughed right on Sungyoon's face. "Like it would happen hyung. The chance I like him is the same with the chance of Joochan stop eating ice cream."

*****

He's fuming. If he's a cartoon character, his head must have emitted fire. Everyone in the meeting room was tense.

"You can't do this!" He protested loudly. "It's definitely not a good move. We'll lose the tender."

"We need to take risk-"

"It's not taking risk, it's being careless! You clearly don't know what you're doing."

"Kim Jibeom!" Jaehyun shouted in anger, his face was red. His colleague were all looking at them with wide eyes, nobody dared to interrupt.

"I have analyzed their goal, their preference, and while he should come out with innovation, we shouldn't stray away from the initial goal."

"We're not straying away from the goal. We offers different approach, which lead to the goal."

"How about we decide with vote?" He challenge the boss, as the last attempt to knock some sense to the boss' head. "We're a team after all. Decision should be made together."

Donghyun shot him a fearful gaze, but he ignored it.

"Voting is a good idea," Sungyoon broke the tension. Like always, the oldest and the most experienced man in the team became the middle man during arguents. "But I think we need to analyze the options available one more time. This is an important project, we need to do this carefully."

Jaehyun's lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine."

In the end, Jaehyun lost vote over his idea, and Jibeom enjoyed the sight of him defeated. His smile didn't fade for almost the whole day , not even when Jaehyun glared at him. And since he was in a good mood, he decided to treat himself a new shoes he'd been eyeing for almost a month. With the new shoes secured in the paper bag, he whistled cheerily while walking on the street in Hongdae, heading to the train station. 

His steps abruptly stopped when his eyes caught someone familiar. "Damn," He muttered while stepping to the side, hiding himself behind a vending machine. Among all people in the world, it must be Bong Jaehyun standing on his way. 

His boss was still wearing his office attire. With the thick coat, he looked like a lost child waiting on the side of the road. His soft dark brown hair got blown by the wind, it reminded him of the model in shampoo commercial. Who was he waiting for, he wondered.

He shrugged, and decited to enter the nearest CD shop. Taking different route would be a hassle. Hopefully Jaehyun will leave soon.

He lost track of time while listening to CDs and didn't realized he had spent almost half an hour inside the shop. But to his surprise Jaehyun was still there on his original spot when he came out. The only difference was his face was laced with anxiousness. 

Jibeom shook his head. Although he hated his boss, but he still felt annoyance towards whoever Jaehyun was waiting. He was a punctual man, and he hated those who always come late to a meeting. Beside, because they're late, he had to take another way to station.

He was going to turn around, when a man from the other side stopped right in front of Jaehyun. The man was tall, wearing caps and mask that hid his face. His oversized jacket gave a bulky impression. Jaehyun was tall and lean but he looked tiny next to the man. He watched in amusement when Jaehyun's face broke into a happy grin. It was strange to see his boss like that. To think of it, he can't remember seeing his boss laughing. The most he saw was a small smile when they won the tender.

Jaehyun was beautiful and cute when he smile like that, he thought. He gasped in horror at his own thought. "I must be crazy," He muttered, but he froze again to see Jaehyun linked his arm to the guy, and they both walked away. It might be only his thinking, but he sensed that the man seemed cold. It was Jaehyun who clung into the man, and it was Jaehyun who seemed to do the talking actively.

Jibeom stood there, watching the back of his boss, thinking about the childlike happy expression on the man's face that he had never seen before.

*****

"Redo it."

A stack of documents was slammed on his desk, some of the papers on his desk flew and landed on the ground because of the motion.

Jibeom looked up and found Jaehyun staring down at him. His heart started to boil, but he tried to calm himself. Instead of responding right away, he slowly gathered the fallen paper on the floor, oraganized them and put it neatly on the table.

"Can you please ask nicely," He jabbed, and then glanced at the documents his boss gave him. "And why I should redo it?"

"I put notes in it," Jaehyun answered it shortly before he walked back to his private office.

"Calm down," Joochan said from his cubicle. "I can already feel the heat."

"What am I? A furnance?" He snapped and picked up the folder. His eyes skimmed over the small writings all over the project report. The more the read, the more his heart boiled. He abruptly stood up, his chair making a loud screeching sound.

"Ya, Kim Jibeom, get a grip," Sungyoon reminded him but he didn't pay any heed.

With confident steps, he marched towards Jaehyun's office and immediately opened it. 

"I haven't let you in," Jaehyun drawled from his working table.

Jibeom ignored him and put the folder on the table. "What do you mean with this? I did it according to our agreement during meeting, and now you want me to completely change it?"

Jaehyun lifted his chin high. "I've reviewed it and deemed it need some changes."

"That's what you think," Jibeom frowned unhappily. "We're a team, you should have discussed it with us. No offence, Jaehyun-sshi, but we're all have more experience in this field. We know what we should do, and I think, and I believe everyone will agree with me, that this," He pointed at ther folder. "Is good and ready to be submitted."

The department head scowled. "You're implying I'm not competent enough for this job."

Jibeom didn't know where his bravery came from, but his next words flew out before he could stop himself. "Honestly? I do."

Jaehyun's face was red in anger. "I might not an art graduate like you all but I'm commited to this job, and I'm doing my best for the sake of this company."

"I'm not questioning your commitment in this job," Jibeom tried so hard to remain calm. "But I question your ability and work ethic. You obviously try to force your opinion and you think your ideas are better than ours, disregarding our opinion. And you're too arrogant to admit what you're lacking, and I know you disike me because I don't hesitate to call you out, and it shows. That's really unprofessional, Jaehyun-sshi. That's not how it should work."

Jaehyun slammed his palm on the table and stood up. "Watch your mouth, Kim Jibeom."

The short threat made him smiled wider. "You don't have   
anything to say because what I said was true and you know that. With due all respect, Jaehyun-sshi. Please stop make it difficult for us. The others might be quiet and try not to piss you off, but it doesn't mean they're all agree with everything you do. You see the result of voting for the previous project."

"I can fire you easily now."

Jibeom raised his brows. There's a thick tension in the air. 

"Really?" Jibeom scoffed. For a few moment he was wavered. He loved this job, and he's well aware that Jaehyun could fire him just like that. But it didn't mean he'll bow his head and beg for mercy. If he had to leave his job, he'll leave with his head high. "You're threatening me, Jaehyun-sshi?"

Jaehyun's plump lips were pressed tightly. Jibeom could see the man's body shook. At that time, he badly wanted to hurt Jaehyun, making the man suffer, didn't matter he'll be fired or not. Maybe that way, it can knock some sense to his head.

"You have a nasty temper, Jaehyun-sshi. You should be careful, your boyfriend might be sick of you too."

The reaction was so sudden and violent, Jibeom almost caught off guard. Jaehyun's whole body tensed, blood drained from his face. His arrogant composure suddenly melted away, changed with nervousness. The way his pupils shook reminded Jibeom of a scared child.

"W-what did you say?"

Jibeom swallowed. His anger and confidence slowly left his body. Had he crossed the line? He shouldn't have mixed personal things with work. But why did Jaehyun suddenly look so scared?

"I saw you and your boyfriend," He still anwered although rather hesitantly. "Two says ago in Hongdae."

"He's not my boyfriend," Suddenly Jaehyun hissed at him. The hesitancy in him suddenly gone because of the hostility.

He smirked although rather confused. If the man wasn't his boyfriend, Jaehyun won't be so triggered like this. He didn't understand why. At his age, it's normal to have boyfriend anyway. "Whatever you say, Jaehyun-sshi."

"Get out from my sight."

The tremble on Jaehyun's body and voice didn't escape his sense. A huge satisfaction surrounded him. He had made Jaehyun pissed, and somehow scared? He didn't know why, but he's satisfied nonetheless.

"With pleasure," He smiled sweetly and walked out from the office.

Once he's out, he was crowded by his coworkers. 

"How is it?" Youngtaek put him in a headlock, whispering hotly in his ear. Facing 4 pairs of curious and anxious eyes, he suddenly felt his soul lost his body. He surprised himself with the bravery he had. His heart was pounding so fast.

"Is everything okay?"

"You're not getting fired right?"

"It's fine," He said breathlessly, making his way to his desk. The others tailing behind him.

"Really?" Sungyoon asked. "But what's with that face?"

What's with Jaehyun? The thought rushed back to him.

Why did he look so nervous with the mention of his boyfriend? Why did he lie saying the man wasn't his boyfriend?

"Nothing happened," He said, forcing a smile. "I just told him off, and seems like I won."

There's a brief silence before cheers broke. 

"Indeed Kim Jibeom!" Joochan laughed. Donghyun laughed too although he gestured them to be quiet.

"Yah, Jibeom-ah, you're really something. I can't believe you," Youngtaek laughed until his body shook.

Jibeom chuckled, the happiness was contagious. He pushed back all the thoughts and basked to the feeling of winning over the cocky Bong Jaehyun. He'll think about other things later.

*****

It's weird.

And Jibeom felt slightly uncomfortable.

The word 'a tiger losing his teeth' described Bong Jaehyun really well in the last 2 days.

The man didn't snarl at him, didn't make a jab at him, didn't ask him to revise his work, and in their recent meeting, he mostly kept quiet and agreed with opinion. Everybody in the department noticed the change too and joked that he'd tamed Jaehyun. 

It made Jibeom happy, but at the same time, there's unsettled feeling in his stomach. Curiousity, to be exact.

Did Jaehyun change because of what he said that day about his boyfriend? What's wrong with that? He tried to replayed what he had said, trying to assess whether he had said something that was out of line. But whatever it was, Jaehyun should be angry and fire him instead of hiding behind a shell.

What was he scared of?

He didn't have to be curious for so long. The sky had gone dark for a while when he finished his work for the day. Like usual, he's the last one left in the office. 

His job is very demanding especially nearing deadline so all of them were often staying in the office after working hours. All of them had had overtime from time to time, but he would always be the last one who'll leave the office. Call him working freak, but he found peace and less lonely when he's working in office. His small flat was comfortable, but everytime he went home to an empty space, he felt lonely.

He turned off his desk lamp and walked slowly to the elevator. When he passed Jaehyun's office, he had just realized the man hadn't gone home either. To think about it, Jaehyun had been holed up in his office since lunch time.

The door was left ajar, and he could see the department head was reading something, expect that he looked distracted. He cleared his throat, making the man flinched and looked up.

"I'll head home, Jaehyun-sshi. Good night," He said out of courtesy.

He waited for a response, but Jaehyun only stared at him blankly before looking down to his papers. Jibeom bit back a sarcastic remark for the lack of respond. "Right," He huffed. He felt stupid for being a softie. But honestly, he didn't feel right with the way Jaehyun avoided him. He must have gone crazy, but he kind of want the man to be all cocky so that he could challenge him. The whole situation felt off.

He turned on his heels, feeling frustrated over his own feeling. But just a few steps away, he jerked at the sound of Jaehyun called his name. He looked back, full of anticipation.

Jaehyun was fidgeting it almost looked funny. But despite all of that, he lifted his chin high. "I.. Hm.. Don't tell anyone I meet that guy."

Jibeom blinked, totally didn't expect the sudden request.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused, and got more intrigued at how Jaehyun scowled.

"No reason."

Jibeom crossed his arms, suddenly feeling big. There's really something Jaehyun's hiding and he might have had upper hand in this situation. 

"Then no reason for me not to tell everyone."

Jaehyun rose from his seat and walked to him like a tiger eyeing his prey. Jibeom wasn't scared at all. He kept his pose firm and kept their eyes locked together.

"Kim Jibeom," Jaehyun spoke lowly. "Are you threatening me?"

Jibeom raised his brows, feigning innocence. "Me? Threatening you?" He chuckled. "Why would I threaten my own boss? And I'm not that dirty."

Jaehyun took a deep shaky breath. "Don't play with me."

"I'm not," He answered. "You see, Jaehyun-sshi, I don't understand why you're so secretive with meeting a guy. It's not a crime to have a boyfriend-"

"I said he's not my boyfriend!"

"Or hanging out with a friend," He gave his boss a pointed look. "You're being like this makes me curious instead. You're not doing anything bad right?"

Jaehyun's face flushed in a deep shade of red. "Of course I'm not."

His small voice wasn't so convincing.

"Then what's wrong about it? We might not in a good term, but I'm not interested meddling with your personal business."

"But you won't tell anyone right?"

Jaehyun looked embarrassed and he frowned in curiosity. Why did he so desperate about this? But as curious he was, he had no point of debatig any further. He shrugged his shoulders. "I won't tell of that's what you want."

The relief on Jaehyun's face was so obvious. For a second, Jibeom regretted that he gave in so easy.

"Okay," Jaehyun said breathlessly. "Great. Thank you."

Jibeom almost stumbled back and fell. Jaehyun had never thanked him. Not even once. '"C-cool," He stuttered. "So, I'll just head home. Yeah."

Jaehyun nodded, his expression was still embarrassed and hesitant. Jibeom walked fast to the elevator and pressed the button down. 

"What the hell was that?"

*****

It was the next day when Jaehyun greeted him quietly but polite in the morning that he realized he really had the upper hand against the boss. While his coworkers were whispering, he stayed rooted on his spot, pretending he didn't care and immersed in his work, he stole a glance towards Jaehyun's back.

The feeling was really uncomfortable. He chewed his bottom lips, unable to stop the nagging feeling in his chest.

He went back earlier from lunch that day, printed out his reports and brought it to Jaehyun's office. The man was always there, eating takeouts, mostly sandwhich or bread, never went out with the others. He lightly knocked on the door, making the occupant of the room startled. Jaehyun looked up from the book he's reading, he still had some leftover bread on the table.

"Yes?"

He walked in and put the report on the empty space on the table. "Here's the report for Mr. Lee." 

"Oh, you've finished it?"

"Yeah."

He stood silently in front of the desk, and Jaehyun looked up. The expression hesitant. "What else?"

"Aren't you going to check now?"

Jaehyun raised his brows. "It's lunch break."

"Oh, right," He huffed then straightened up. "I've made it according to what we've agreed on."

Jaehyun studied him for a few seconds, taking in the silent warning. "Okay," He simply said before returned his focus on his book. Jibeom took it as a sign to go out.

He impatiently waiting until lunch break finished. He had made some mistakes on purpose in the report. It's mainly typos and mistakes in allignments, but Jaehyun was usually meticulous about those kind of things. He wanted to know whether he's overreacting. Honestly, he's waiting for Jaehyun to yell and slam his report on his table like before.

The time moved so slow, and it was almost 4 when Joochan went back to his cubicle and passed the report back to him.

"Bread asked me to give you this."

He whipped his head to Joochan in alert. Quickly, he snatched out the report and skimmed it over.

"Seems like you're doing good," Joochan commented lightly. "At least he didn't seem pissed."

Jaehyun's neat handwriting was all over the report, correcting his typos but no note about the content of the report. Jibeom didn't know what he should feel. He was in joy that Jaehyun finally stopped messing around with him. However, in the other hand, he felt offended. Jaehyun clearly tried not to mess up with him because he's holding his secret. He had told the man he won't tell, did Jaehyun think of him that bad? That he'll leak the secret if he's angry? He's not that kind of man! He always keeps his promise!

He put the report down with a heavy sigh. 

"Why?" Joochan's eyes were full or curiousity. 

"Nothing," He answered quietly. "It's all good."

*****

Sometimes Jibeom questioned his life choices. His job was so demanding that he hardly have time to have fun. Sure he loved his job and he didn't mind to work extra hours if needed, but there were times he wasn't able to join high school reunion or trips because of work, and it tired him out.

His mood wasn't the best that day. He should be having fun in Gangwondo instead of stuck in meeting with annoying client who demanded lot of things from him. Not only that, there were some problems with the current project he's working on that hurt his pride since he'd always been working flawlessly. He admitted the mistake was his, he didn't know what's in his mind when he worked on that. The thing was, the PR department demanded things to get done by tomorrow.

He's currently sitting in the meeting corner with Jaehyun. Documents were strewn all over the desk, some crumpled design paper were left on the floor. Jaehyun was typing proposals in his laptop. His fingers danced on the keyboard fast, barely creating sound.

Jibeom's hair was a mess as a result of intensive tugging. By the time the clock struck 11, they've finished everything and only needed to print the documents. He collapsed on his hair while the printer started to print out the new revised project plan. He was tired and angry at himself.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jaehyun silently clean up the table while glancing to his wristwatch from time to time. Did he have to go somewhere?

He felt guilty and uneasy. It would have been better if Jaehyun yell and scold him, but the man didn't say anything amd helped him revising instead. It honestly made him even more frustrated. 

"You should leave first if you're in a rush," He said after catching Jaehyun looking at his watch for the nth time that night.

The department head looked like a deer caught in headlight, but quickly composed himself. "I still have time."

Jibeom kept quiet. He couldn't help but wonder what did Jaehyun have to in this hour. He should go home and sleep especially it's not weekend.

Did he have a date? But why so late?

"I'm sorry for the trouble," He hesitantly said. It took a lot to admit his mistake to someone he had grudge on. "And thank you for the help."

Jaehyun stopped whatever he's doing, but keeping his gaze down. "It's not solely your mistake. Every reports have to go through me, so it's my fault too."

Jibeom's jaw clenched. His tiredness got him emotional. "You don't have to be nice to me so I keep your secret you know," he rasped out, making the other man stared him with wide eyes. "I'm not that low. Just treat me like usual. You make me uncomfortable."

His boss seemed lost at words. He was flustered and embarrassed. "You'll do the same if you're in my position. And rather than trying to bribe you out, I appreciate what you've done. And I.." He trailed off. "I realized I've judged you wrong and treated you unfairly. I'm trying to change that."

Jibeom gulped. The boss he's seeing right now was completely different from usual. He didn't expect honesty, amd he imagined it would take a lot to admit that to someone in his lower rank.

"Why did you hate me so much?" He couldn't help but ask. He couldn't believe someone chan completely change in a short span of time. "Is it because I dare to criticize you?"

For a while Jaehyun kept quiet as if he didn't hear the question. The sound of the printer filled the silence.

"I didn't hate you. Never," Jaehyun said softly without meeting his eyes. Jibeom almost didn't catch his words.

"Then.. why-"

"I have to go," Jaehyun cut him off "Put the proposal on my table before you leave."

Jibeom nodded, despite wasn't satisfied yet, he let it go. "Okay."

Jaehyun gave him a lingering glance before he walked away. Jibeom waited until he heard the elevator reached their floor and took Jaehyun downstairs before he stood up, collecting the printed proposal. 

It felt sureal. Jaehyun said he wrongly judged him. He wonder if he had wrongly judged Jaehyun too.

*****

Days turned weeks, everything went normal, and Jaehyun didn't back to his own rude self. Still, there was a wall between him and his boss. Actually, there was a wall between his boss and the rest of them, but the wall between the two of them was even thicker than before. When Jaehyun was still being annoying, he had a reason to walk through that wall, pushing the man to the edge. But now, when Jaehyun's being quiet and normal, he felt like the distance between them was so big, and there's no reason for him to reach out his hand and annoy the boss.

However, he's quite happy like this. He could work peacefully like the times before Jaehyun came. Except that he's the one who apparently knew about Jaehyun's little secret, and fate was like playing with him. How could the others are oblivious while he, in numberous chances, witnessed Jaehyun's secret relationship.

Several times he caught Jaehyun talking in hushed voice over the phone when the others had gone home. He had his earphone set on his ears, but Jaehyun had no idea that the music was off. It wasn't his intention to eavesdropping, but ever since he accidentally swatted the cord making the device pulled out from his hears and overheard the conversation, the curiosity won over him.

Sometimes he couldn't hear clearly although he's straining his ears, but from most of the conversation he heard, it seemed like they're having arguments. Jibeom had no idea Jaehyun would be the type who's pinning on one man. There's a feel of arrogance and aloofness in his boss that surprised him to hear Jaehyun trying to persuade his boyfriend to meet him. Jaehyun had definitely head over heels and somehow he got the feeling that the feeling wasn't mutual.

Some other time, he caught Jaehyun went to lobby instead of basement after work, and he was picked up by an expensive, dark blue colored imported car. There was a time when Jaehyun announced he'll go somewhere during lunch and didn't come back until late at night, and he happened to see Jaehyun got off from the familiar car. The boss' expression was cheery, but suddenly turned stiff when the man saw him standing in the lobby.

"I have.. business meeting," He man stuttered with red face. Jibeom couldn't help but smirk.

"I didn't ask," He shrugged, enjoying the sight of Jaehyun getting embarrassed. "But seriously, Jaehyun-sshi. I won't judge you for dating, I mean.. Dating is good. But I didn't think you'll ditch your work to date."

Jaehyun opened his mouth, ready to reteliate, but he beat him into it. "I'm just joking," He shrugged.

Jaehyun shifted uncomfortably, eyes scanning the empty lobby to make sure no one was around except the security who was dozing off. He caught Jaehyun frowned at the sight of the security who didn't do the job right. "I appreciate that, but I get the feeling that you're mocking me."

Jibeom chuckled. "Of course not. I just think you're not that kind of guy. I mean I couldn't imagine you're head over heels on someone, you're always so uptight."

The boss frowned in distaste. "I said I'm not dating!" He hissed.

"Pstt, denying it would be bad. Don't jinx your relationship," He said, and grinned in triumph at the other man's surprised face. This was entertaining. Jaehyun's expression and sudden quietness basically confirmed his relationship. "Anyway, Jaehyun-sshi. I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

He walked away with small smile, leaving his dumbfounded boss in the lobby.

*****

It was the start of autumn. Leaves turned brown and started to fall. The dry wind blew hard, and by the time Jibeom arrived in the office, his hair was disheveled, and his mood was bad. 

Everybody had arrived and huddled in Sungyoon's cubicle. Youngtaek ackowledged his arrival first and with one look of his face, the man threw a sassy comment. "Look who's having PMS."

Jibeom rolled his eyes but decided not to reply. He walked directly to his own cubicle and carelessly threw his bag. He heard Joochan asked Youngtaek 'What's PMS' and scoffed. The others were noisy, so he put his earphone to block the noise.

"Ya, Jibeom-ah, have you heard the news?" Joochan enthusiastically said, pulling his earphone in process. 

Jibeom sent him a tired look. He couldn't get angry at Joochan, not when he looked like a hopeful kid like that. "What is it?"

"Kim Junhyung and Lee Soobin are engaged!" Joochan practically screamed right in front of his face.

Jibeom looked at him blankly. "Who?"

Joochan looked at him incredulously. "My love Lee Soobin! The prettiest and most talented actress ever!" He pointed at the picture of a girl stuck on his cubicle.

Jibeom scoffed. "So what? It's not like you'll have a chance with her."

Joochan gave him a scandalous look. "I can't believe you said that! Hmph! You don't understand because you're a geek," The man pouted. "But at least she gets engaged to Kim Junhyung. He's too old to my liking but at least he's hot, and a good actor."

"What did you say?"

Joochan jumped in surprise at the new voice while Jibeom snapped his head up. Jaehyun looked good with his pristine navy suit, but his expression wasn't nice. 

"Ahh, it's nothing Jaehyun-sshi," Joochan rubbed his nack awkwardly. "It's just.. My favorite actress had juat announced engagement today."

Jibeom expected Jaehyun to scold them for gossiping about celebrities in working hour, but to his surprise, Jaehyun's face was serious. "Who?"

Feeling like Jaehyun was interested, Joochan was back to gossip mode. "Lee Soobin and Kim Junhyung! I didn't expect them. They starred a movie together but there were no rumour about them dating. And suddenly they're engaged! When did- Oh.."

Jaehyun didn't wait until Joochan finished. Jibeom watched the bos' face darkened before he briskly walked to his private office.

"Why did he suddenly leave?" Joochan sagged on his seat. "Don't tell me he likes Lee Soobin too."

"Don't be stupid," Jibeom tore his gaze away from Jaehyun's office. "I don't think he's the type who likes celebrities."

"Oh! Talking about that.. He worked in broadcasting station before right? He might have seen celebrities, maybe he got to know them too!" Joochan said excitedly.

Jibeom sighed. "You're hopeless. Stop it and start working."

"You're no fun," Joochan frowned while looking at his phone. "Huh, they actually look good together. I'm jealous."

"Come on, Joo-" He stopped when his eyes caught something familiar on Joochan's phone. "Wait," He took the phone from Joochan's hand to examine the picture. 

It's entertainment news webpage, and it had pictures of the celebrity couple together and some were taken secretly when they're alone. One picture showed Kim Junhyung getting out from his car in front of his agency building.

The imported car, the same with he'd seen picking and dropping Jaehyun off. The dark blue car.

"Impossible," He muttered. The car was expensive but it didn't mean only 1 person in South Korea have that car. 

He examined Kim Junhyung's photos again. Tall, buff, his eyes widened. The man he saw with Jaehyun was also tall and buff. He tried to rake his brain, trying to remember the man. The memory was faint, and the man he saw before had mask on so he couldn't clearly see his face. But from the impression he had in his mind, the man was really similar to the actor. 

Then he remembered Jaehyun's expression when he heard about the news. His mind connected one thing to another, and as he did, his eyes grew wide.

It cannot be.

******

Jaehyun left the office at 10 am and didn't come back until nearly 4 pm. It wasn't actually a big deal, except that he missed a meeting with his father aka the CEO and owner of the company. The CEO was mad, resulting a tense atmosphere in the office.

The current time was 8 pm and Jibeom was still starring at Jaehyun's office door. He could have gone home, but there's unsettling feeling in his stomach. It's been a week since the celebrity couple's engagement was announced and Jaehyun's bad mood had affected the atmosphere of their department. 

The newfound information about Jaehyun's possible boyfriend still shocked him. Moreover the said man was engaged and Jaehyun didn't seem to aware about it until that morning when the news broke out. Everything really clicked so well. 

He carefully made his way to Jaehyun's office and knocked. Jaehyun in such disheveled state. His tie was gone, dress shirt crumpled, and the most obvious one was his face and swollen eyes. He frown and tiredness in those black eyes told him that he'd been having a tough day. 

"What is it?" The roughness in his voice made Jibeom hesitate.

"I've finished my work. I'm going home now."

"Okay." 

Not even glance was spared. Jibeom kept on rooting on his spot. "You're not going home?"

Jaehyun glanced at him this time, before dropping his gaze to the documents in front of him. "I'm not done yet."

"Let me help you," He said before he could think. Jaehyun looked at him in surprise and Jibeom tried to act cool.

"You don't look good today, forcing yourself would only make you feel sick and you won't be able to work well."

Without waiting for any respond, he walked in and put his bag down and dragged a chair to Jaehyun's table. "So what should I start?"

"You don't have to," Jaehyun sighed wearily. "I can do this. Go home."

"We're a team," He shrugged. "If you don't finish this well and on time, not only you bear the consequences, you know."

Once the words came out, he regretted it at once. He used the guilt trip to make Jaehyun let him help, but now to think of it, it wasn't appropriate especially Jaehyun was in foul mood.

"So where should I start?" He said in light tone.

Jaehyun didn't leave any more comment, but he pointed at a document. Jibeom knew what to do. He immediately worked on it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jaehyun did the same thing.

It's funny, he had never imagined he'll work with Jaehyun like this. They'd always in a bad term so it was a miracle they can work side by side peacefully, not rushed with deadline, like this.

They're wrapping up for the day when finally Jibeom couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Is it Kim Junhyung?" He asked out of the blue. 

Jaehyun's whole body froze but didn't say anything.

"Kim Junhyung is the man you're seeing is that right?" He asked again carefully this time. He was anxious, hoping Jaehyun won't leash out. This issue was better is he pretended he didn't know, but he somehow fel involved. "I recognize the car, and the man who was with you tonight.. Similar with him."

He saw Jaehyun clenched his fists. "It's not your business."

The coldness of the voice shocked him. Jaehyun was cold to him, but not like this, like he was controlled by anger.

"You said you won't meddle with my private life, but what are you doing?" Jaehyun glared at him. 

Jibeom could feel chill going down through his spine. "That's not what I mean-"

"You keep on mentioning about that matter, are you fooling with me?"

"I swear I don't!"

"You're enjoying this right? Waiting for the moment to crush me-"

"I am not!" The accusation made him frustrated. He stood up, as well as Jaehyun. The situation was getting tense. Jaehyun seemed frantic, like he lost his mind. "I'm just concerned!"

"Concerned my foot! You just want revenge right?" Jaehyun screamed, and Jibeom stumbled back in shock. He couldn't help but feel anger. He really didn't have intention to impose Jaehyun's privacy. He meant well, heck, he's even worried. 

"You know what, your head is messed up. I was just trying to help but-" He shook his head, feeling it's pointless to argue. "Fine, if that's what you think of me, then fine. Just stay miserable on your own, crying because your boyfriend is marrying someone else."

"Don't you dare open your mouth again!" Jaehyun looked like ready to punch him, but instead of afraid, it made him want to push the man into his limit.

"No I won't" He stubbornly said. "You don't even realized how your mood swing affected the team because you're too busy crying over your cheating boyfriend. You're not a teen anymore, get a grip on yourself and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun was about to lunge into him, but the voice stopped him. Jibeom felt his body turned cold. Jaehyun's father stood in front of the door, his face was red in anger. How much did he hear?

Jaehyun also looked like he saw a ghost. "F-father."

"Kim Jibeom, leave us alone," The man spoke with authority that he couldn't disobey. He threw a quick glance to Jaehyun, who was breaking into cold sweat.

Hesitantly, with adrenaline buzzed in his whole body, he took his bag, gave a quick bow to Jaehyun's father, and left the office. The door was shut close before him. 

He could hear CEO Bong's voice as he stood there in trance.

"What did I hear just now? Is it true? You still dare to meet him after I told you to stop everything?"

"Answer me!"

"I've told you he's not up to good, why are you keep on meeting him?"

Jibeom took a step back.

That's why Jaehyun was so adamant not admitting his relationship and asked him to keep it secret. 

He wasn't supposed to date the man.

What the mess he'd gotten into?

*****

Jibeom couldn't get the thing out of his head. One side wondering what the actor had done that Jaehyun's father opposed the relationship, and on the other side, he wondered why Jaehyun kept on meeting the guy. He's 31, he should be able to think straight.

Jaehyun hadn't even looked at him in the eye ever since that night, and he couldn't face the boss too. Despite the anger, he felt guilty. Jaehyun was right at some point. He shouldn't have mentioned the actor. He shouldn't care whom Jaehyun met, because it wasn't his problem in the first place. His coworkers all thought he and Jaehyun had the usual cold war, and he's thankful for that. He didn't want them to ask what happened between him and the boss.

Working had become stressful. It's hard to avoid Jaehyun while he's working under the man that made them had to interact with each other. Most of the time, he made use of Joochan's kindness and innocence to somehow meet with Jaehyun in his place. It worked a lot of times, but he was well aware he couldn't keep on going like this. He knew it stressed both of them.

It's either he tried to resolve everything, or he leave.

Jibeom pressed the save button and sighed. It was him and Jaehyun again left in the office. He had finished his work, but Jaehyun was still in his office, hadn't came out since meeting with higher up in the afternoon, not even bathroom break. He knew, because he kept eye on the door. He told himself not to, but he couldn't help it.

If Jaehyun had looked like grey cloud hanging on top his of head, now he was like souless, like his emotion was sucked out from his body.

And it made him trully uncomfortable.

He got off from his seat, walking towards elevator. His eyes glanced towards the closed door of Jaehyun's office. The past week was so tiring emotionally. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he thought of taking a leave. He hardly took leave before so he still had so many leave quota. Maybe it's time to take a break and visit his parents in Busan.

He got startled with a loud thudding sound from the office area, right before the elevator door opened. He glanced back, but there's nothing unusual. Unless…

The elevator door was left close again as he strutted back to the office. His destination was Jaehyun's office, where the sound possibly came from. He hesitated in front of the door. They were in term of not speaking to each other, and he's weary to know the man's reaction if he came to find him. He carefully pressed his ear on the door, trying to catch any sound.

In the stillness of the office, he heard whimpers. He didn't hesitate anymore. He barged to the door and froze when he saw Jaehyun on the floor, curling his body while clutching his stomach. His boss was as pale as paper and for a few second Jibeom was lost in trance.

Another whimper broke his daze and he immediately ran towards his boss. "Jaehyun-sshi, are you alright?"

Jaehyun didn't seem to hear him, too overwhelmed with pain. Jibeom felt his heart beat so fast in worry. In his state of panic, he did the only thing crossed in his mind. He searched blindly at Jaehyun's briefcase, finding the key car and carefully picked the man up. It was quite a struggle. Although Jaehyun was quite light, but he's not the type who exercise much.

"I got you, hold on," He whispered to his boss, didn't care whether the man listened or not. Jaehyun was much lighter that he imagine. He knew the man was skinny, but under his blazer, he was skinner than he thought, he could feel bones poking his body.

He walked as fast as he could without making too much movement. He tapped his foot impatiently in the elevator, and dashed out once they reached basement. A security guard rushed to him.

"What happened sir?" He said in alarmed.

"I don't know, I'll take his car and send him to hospital. Can you give a call to CEO Bong and inform this?"

"Alright," The guard assisted him opening Jaehyun's car and Jibeom put him carefully on the backseat.

"I'll go to Nowon Hospital, it's the closest one," He told the guard before he hopped in the driver seat and drove away.

His palm were sweaty throughout the drive to hospital. He was anxious, and the constant writhing sound from Jaehyun was not helping either. From time to time he checked the older man's condition from rear mirror. Jaehyun's brows were creased, eyes scrunched in pain. 

"We'll arrive soon, everything is going to be okay," He said out loud, half directed to Jaehyun, half to himself.

Fortunately Nowon Hospital was only 10 minutes drive and there was no traffic. He parked right in front of emergency department and ran inside to call the nurse. 

Jibeom watched helplessly as the nurses wheeled Jaehyun in to check his condition. His adrenaline was still high, he was practically shaking as he filled out the form. He had never experienced things like this. He ran his hand through his hair and collapsed in one of the waiting stool. 

Jaehyun's parents came not long after and he shortly informed the worried couple about what happened in the office. They waited for a while until the doctor came out.

"He has severe gastric problem, but he's okay now. I've prescribed some medications and make sure he eat regularly and avoid stress. You can bring him home after taking out the IV drip."

They thanked the doctor and Jibeom quietly followed Jaehyun's parents to see Jaehyun. He distanced himself at the back, didn't want to interrupt family moment. Jaehyun was still pale, but conscious.

"Jaehyun-ah, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Bong immeidately fussed over his son while her husband stood quietly beside her.

"I'm fine," Jaehyun said weakly. He looked exhausted and sleepy. 

"You made us so worried! You must have skipped your meal again," She scolded him but caressing his forehead affectionately. Jibeom averted his eyes awkwardly. He wondered if he should excuse himself and go home.

"You're lucky Kim Jibeom found you," CEO Bong finally spoke out. Jibeom looked back to the family when he heard his name was mentioned. And briefly he made eye contact with Jaehyun. 

"Ah yes, thank you so much, Jibeom-sshi," Now Jaehyun's mother gushed over him, walking towards his direction and patted his arm.

He smiled awkwardly. "It's nothing."

"Thank you, Jibeom-sshi. It would be bad if you're not there," Jaehyun's father smiled at him.

Jibeom felt uncomfortable with the attention on him. "I'm glad I could help," He said. "Then.. Since everything is okay, I'll take my leave."

The parent nodded, still looking at him with grateful smile.

"Should I leave Jaehyun-sshi's car here or should I return it to office?" He asked Jaehyun's father instead. "I rode his car here since it'll be faster."

"It's so late. You can bring the car with you tonight and bring it over tomorrow."

Jibeom nodded. "Alright," Then he turned to Jaehyun. "Get well soon, Jaehyun-sshi." 

Jaehyun merely nodded. He bowed his head, to Jaehyun's parents and left.

When he entered Jaehyun's car, he had just realized it was filled with Jaehyun's cologne scent. He sat there for a while, suddenly felt in daze and drained out. He sincerely relieved that he could help. A deep sighed escaped from his lips. Why did he always find himself involved with Jaehyun's life?

*****

To his surprise, Jaehyun came to the office the next day, although a bit late. He was still a bit pale and walked slowly. Sungyoon saw him first.

"Jaehyun-sshi, I thought you're in sick leave."

"I feel better," He heard Jaehyun told Sungyoon. "And there's a lot of thing to do."

"We can cover it. You should rest," Sungyoon said. Jaehyun gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, thank you for the concern."

"He still looks sick," Joochan whispered as Jaehyun walked to his office. 

"Yeah," He replied short, his mind was not fully on the conversation.

"Hey, Jibeom."

He glanced at the slightly younger man who looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He asked blankly.

"You're not as cheerful as usual lately. Is there something bothering you?"

He smiled and gave Joochan a friendly punch in the arm. "I'm fine," He said. "It's just sometimes I'm overwhelmed with work."

"You need to refresh. Take some leave, go on holiday."

"I'm planning to do that too," He twirled his pen on his fingers. "But it's been busy lately and bread is sick, I don't think I can leave now."

"Then we should hang out sometimes," Joochan grinned. "Let's go somewhere fun and eat delicious food!"

He smiled, but his eyes automatically went to the the closed door of Jaehyun's office.

*****

The knocking sound tore Jaehyun's gaze from the pile of documents on his desk. He wondered who would come. It's lunch time, everybody usually ate in cafetaria or go out to eat somewhere.

His heart thumped when Jibeom appeared behind the door. This employee of his always made him flustered with his blunt words, and it was uncomfortable since they're not close but Jibeom knew a lot about him. And it's worse now since after they fought, Jibeom found him in a vulnerable state and saved him.

He cleared his throat, making sure he's not squeaking. "Do you need something?" 

He saw Jibeom also looked hesitant. "Are you okay?"

Jaehyun gripped his pen thight. It's awkward. "I'm fine. Thank you," He added with small voice. "For yesterday."

Jibeom nodded. "I bring your car today. I give the key to the security."

"Ah," He nodded again. "Okay."

Jibeom moved forward and put a plastic bag on his desk. He looked up in shock. "What is this?"

He actually could see what's inside the transparent plastic bag. But he didn't have any idea why would Jibeom gave him food.

Jibeom rubbed his nape, which made him feel weird. He's not used to see Jibeom not being confident. "Beef bone soup," He simply said, and Jaehyun gazed at him questioningly.

"I noticed you didn't bring food, and you didn't go out for lunch either. Doctor said you have to eat regularly you know."

Jaehyun was speechless. Why did Jibeom so concern about him. And what's with this buying food for him?

They were never been in good term. It was actually his fault in the first place. He had a lot of insecurities, and after all the bad experiences he had in his previous working place, he wanted to start anew and be tougher. Kim Jibeom and his courage and bluntness made him felt threatened, so he acted cold to him as a defence. He had never thought it would backfire at him. Maybe it's karma.

"Ooh. Why did you-" He suddenly stopped. Questioning the kindness would be rude. "Thank you. But you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself."

He expected a snarky remark from Jibeom, but nothing came.

"I actually want to apologize and straighten things up," Jibeom said with a slight crease on his forehead. 

It was amazing that Kim Jibeom made him surprised for the 4th time within a few minutes. "What do you mean?"

Jibeom bowed his head. "I'm sorry for bringing.. Uh.. That matter up. And.. Make your father know.. I just.. I promise I won't talk about it anymore. But I want to let you know that I have zero intention to invade your privacy. It's just.. I keep bumping into you? And I didn't stalk you, no, and I didn't have slightest idea to threaten you. I swear."

Jaehyun gave his subordinate a small smile. Jibeom's rambling was amusing. It was true that if Jibeom didn't bring that matter up, his father won't know. But it's not like Junhyung would come back to him. He had lied to his father all this time, and it was actually relieving that he had nothing to hide anymore. In fact, atyer he found out that Junhyung had been cheating on him, he felt stupid for not obeying his father.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anymore," He averted his eyes from Jibeom. "I'm sorry I leashed on you too. It was.. It was a rough day and I wasn't in my best mood."

There was relief on Jibeom's face, and he felt his burden felt much lighter.

"Okay, then," Jibeom waved his hand to the take out food. "You should eat you lunch and drink medicine, or is it the other way round? Whatever, I'll leave you now."

"Have you had lunch?" He stopped Jibeom from leaving. Being holed up alone in his office made him calm because he didn't have to deal with other people. But it made him feel lonely. He was working with depressed mood before Jibeom came, and the man had actually diverted his mind from those foul thoughts. 

"Not yet. But I bought the same thing as you, I'll eat it now in the lounge."

Jaehyun bit his lips. "Want to have eat together?"

He immediately regretted for the invitation once he saw Jibeom stunned.

"Never mind I-"

"Sure."

Jaehyun blinked in surprise. Did he see right? Jibeom smiling at him?

"Should I bring my food here?"

Blankly, he nodded. 

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Jaehyun watched Jibeom disappeared from the door. What's happening?

*****

The lunch turned out well. Although it was awkward and they didn't talk much, except for work related topic. But since then, Jaehyun felt lighter. He was still suffering from the heartbreak, but at least, there's less tension at work.

_Get a grip and stop embarrassing yourself._

Jibeom's words haunted his mind. One of the reason why he was so angry was because he realized the truth in those words. He wanted to, but how? How to do it when his heart refused to let go?

Junhyung was his savior. Back then when he was still young and clueless, a newbie in the broadcasting company, it was the actor who helped and comforted him. Junhyung saved him from harrassment, from hardships. Numerously he had wanted to give up, and Junhyung was the one who gave him strength. Even if now Junhyung had betrayed him, it wasn't easy to erase 5 years of love towards the man.

"Here's the revision-"

Jaehyun jerked back from his daydream, realizing Jibeom standing in front of him with a folder in his hand. He quickly straightened his position. Why did he always embarrass himself in front of Kim Jibeom?

"You can leave it on the table," He pretended to be busy with his computer. From his line of vision, he saw Jibeom put the folder, but didn't imediately leave.

"I want to take a week leave," Jibeom announced. "Is that okay? I'll finish my work beforehand."

"Oh," He said. "When?"

"Starting from next Monday," The subordinate answered. "I'll be back the next Monday."

The was a slight disappointment he couldn't comprehend about Jibeom leaving. He was sure the others could cover Jibeom for a week, but personally, it would be weird without Jibeom. He wondered if it's because Jibeom knew a lot about him that he felt a sense of familiarity. The others were nice, but he couldn't let himself being close to them. He was last added to the department, and being their boss didn't help at all.

"Okay," He answered.

"Okay," Jibeom breathed out. "Thanks."

Jaehyun nodded, pretending to be cool about it. He's not.

*****

As expected, it's different without Jibeom in the office. The fourth day of his absence, Jaehyun kind of felt lonely. And it was riddiculous. It's not as if they interacted a lot.

He walked with slow steps to his flat. There's a stinging pain in his stomach, his gastric was acting up again. All he wanted to do was to lie down on his bed.

He opened his door, and froze once he saw who's inside.

"Jae.."

His heart broke, but anger surged through him. "Why are you here?"

He hated that the man seemed unaffected by his harsh tone. 

"How are you?" The actor spoke softly. Jaehyun was rooted on his spot, clenching his fists. The last time Junhyung talked to him, it was the day he knew about engagement. He came to his house, but rejected.

_I'm sorry Jae._

_I didn't mean to lie to you._

_I'm afraid to hurt you._

_Find another man who can love you more than me._

_Let's not see each other again._

His attempt to contact the man through messages and phone calls was fruitless. But he didn't give up, he kept on trying although in the end he's left shattered. The last straw was when he realized Junhyung had changed his flat passcode. 

Junhyung had locked him outside, didn't want him to enter his life again.

It was hard to keep strong when the love of his life was standing a few meters in front of him. Tall, handsome, amd warm.

"You said we can't meet each other again." He noticed how a flash of guilt passed in Junhyung's eyes and it made him torn . He loved this man so much, thus the pain the actor had inflicted was so deep. Yet his fool self still keep on hoping the man would break the engagement and then comeback to him. He hated himself for that.

Junhyung ruffled his brown hair and took a step forward. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop!" Jaehyun shouted in instinct. "Stop right there and get out from here."

"Jae-"

"We've broken up, you have no right to enter my flat without my permission."

It's not fair. Junhyung changed his own flat's passcode and now he barged in his flat?

"Please listen to me!" Junhyung raised his voice.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," The actor confessed. "But we starred in a movie together, we had to live in an isolated countryside for weeks, and we just clicked."

"That doesn't mean you can two timing me!" Jaehyun fumed. "You lied and cheated on me!"

"I was confused!" The man said in frustration. "I love you I really do, but she was there for me when it's hard-"

"You know I'll drop everything for you," Jaehyun was in verge of tears by then. "Like what I've done plenty of times before. And yet.. You find comfort on her."

"You have your own life, Jae, I can't hog you all for myself."

"And you choose to cheat on me?" Jaehyun thought the reason was riddiculous. He stared at his ex lover in pain. Was the man standing right in front of him was the same Junghyun he loves?

"She just happened to be there. Listen, Jae, I'm really sorry. I was planning to tell you before it got publicized, but things happened-"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Jaehyun frowned. His head was spinning and the pain in his stomach made him want to bend down curled on the floor. "You can explain all you want, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me. You were with her while I was with you too."

"I'm sorry."

He didn't want to hear sorry. It made him feel worthless. "Get out and never come back."

"I hope you'll find happiness, Jae." Junhyung didn't say any more words and left. The sound of door closing echoed in his room, and Jaehyun let himself slid on the floor. A droplet of tear fell to his cheek, followed by another, and another. In the end, he turned into a sobbing mess. 

It hurt so much. The betrayal and the loss of the love of his life was a powerful blow to his ego and heart. He gave all his heart to Junhyung but the man had stomped on it until it's broken.

*****

Jibeom hummed his favorite song as he get out from elevator. He felt refreshed after spending a week in his hometown woth his family. It was hard for him to go back to Seoul, but his work can't be abandoned anymore.

A cheery greeting from his coworkers welcomed him. The office turned jovial as he handed gifts he brought from Busan. 

"Raspberry wine!" Youngtaek cried out loud. "I love this! Thanks Jibeom-ah!"

"We'll see hangover Youngtaek tomorrow," Sungyoon teased and got a slap on shoulder but the taller man.

"I'm not stupid enough to drink wine on weekdays. I'll keep it for my date on Saturday."

"Buy your own things for your date, hyung," Donghyun snarked and Youngtaek put him into headlock.

They all laughed and only stopped when they heard a quiet 'good morning'.

Jibeom's smile vanished as he saw a gaunt looking Jaehyun walked to his office without sparing them a glance. He greeted back along with the others before dragging Joochan to their cubicle.

"Did he get sick again when I'm away?"

"I don't know. He took a day off last Friday though. Why?"

Jibeom frowned. "He looked sick."

Jaehyun had been gloomy since the engagement news broke, but he thought he was getting better. How come in the span of 1 week leave, he became like this?

"Do you think he has serious illness?" Joochan whispered urgently. "He's been looking sick for a while."

"I don't think so," He said, knowing it's not true. "I'll give my gift for him."

Joochan nodded. "Thanks for the wine, Jibeom-ah. Althogh it'll be good if you bring me more than 1 bottle."

"You brat!" He shoved Joochan. Once he turned to Jaehyun's office, his face turned serious. He knocked once and got a faint 'come in'. 

The gaunt face still make him taken aback. His eyes looked tired and his cheeks sunken.

"Oh, you're back," The department head said quietly. 

Even his voice sounded strained.

"Yeah, I bring you something," He put a small bag on the table. "It's Busan specialty green tea. I was going to give rapsberry wine like others but I'm not sure you're allowed to drink alcohol."

Jaehyun took the bag and smiled. "Thank you. I love tea."

Jibeom felt relieved. "How's your health?" He decided to ask.

"It's good," Jaehyun answered, almost like a reflect. The answer didn't satisfy him.

"You're getting thin. You don't skip lunch right?"

Jaehyun was stunned and Jibeom immediately regretted for asking. Had he step the line? It's not like they're friends.

"I don't skip lunch, but I don't really have appetite yet."

"Okay," He decided to step back. "Then I'll to back to work."

The uneasy feeling won't go away.

*****

The work was piling up. Even after 3 days, he still had go work extra hours until late at night. He's tired and it's drizzling when he stepped outside the building.

"Great," He muttered. The bus stop was only a few meters ahead, but still, he'll get wet if he walk there. 

Just as he considered of asking the security whether he could borrow an umbrella, a familiar car pulled off in front of him. The window winded down, and Jaehyun's head poked from inside.

"Hop in. I'll drive you home."

Jibeom was stunned for a while, still couldn't believe that Jaehyun offered him a ride.

"So?" Jaehyun asked again when he got no reply. It woke Jibeom from his daze.

"Oh yeah, if you're okay with it," He answered unsurely. "But you can drop me off in the bus stop."

Jaehyun didn't answer but tilted his head, signaled him to go in.

He rounded the car and got inside. It felt strange to be inside the car alone with Jaehyun again, and this time it was Jaehyun who drove.

"Thank you for the offer," he said after buckling his seatbelt. "I don't think it'll rain in this weather."

"Rain comes in unexpected times. You should check the weather every morning," Jaehyun flatly answered.

"Yes, I forgot- I actually overslept and left in hurry today," He sheepishly admitted.

Jaehyun nodded, his expression still stoic.

They drove in silence until finally the bus stop came into view. But Jaehyun didn't even slow down.

"You can drop me there," He pointed out at the side of the road. Jaehyun still didn't slow down. "Jaehyun-sshi!"

"I said I'll drive you home."

Jibeom gaped. "Uh.. That's very kind of you but it'll be a hassle. It's late."

"My place is not far from yours."

His eyes widened. "How do you know my house?"

Jaehyun didn't faze. "It's on the employee's profile."

"You read my profile?"

"Of course."

"What for?"

For the first time that night, Jaehyun chuckled softly. "I have to know whom I have to work with right? There's only 5 of you, it wasn't too much to do."

Jibeom turned quiet. "Oh."

It was silence again until Jaehyun broke it. "Consider this as my gratitude for driving me to hospital."

Somehow Jibeom felt irritated. "I didn't ask you to repay me. Anyone in my position would do the same thing."

Jaehyun's gaze was still on the road and he didn't say anything. When they're around the neighborhood, Jaehyun asked again.

"Have you had dinner?"

*****

The restaurant was still full although it had passed dinner time. The found themselves a small table for two in the corner, and ordered dumpling noddle.

"This is my favorite restaurant," He said. "I probably eat here once a week."

"Oh, do you want to change place?"

"No, I like this place," He quickly said. 

Jaehyun exhaled. "Okay." 

They were cut by the waiter who came delivered the food, then they talked about work. Jaehyun was quiet, but overall the conversation flowed well. 

"So do you live alone?" He asked carefully, trying not to sound demanding. "Your father invited us to his house before and it's in the other side of the city."

Jaehyun hummed. "I moved out after graduating from university."

"Cool."

The boss glanced at him. "I suppose you're too? You're from Busan."

"You didn't read my profile correctly then," He smirked. "I actually attended Seoul University. I moved to Seoul after high school graduation."

Jaehyun sent him a weary look. "You can't expect me to remember everything."

"But there's only 5 of us," He teased, and laughed after watching Jaehyun's expression. The other man gave him an offended look but Jibeom could see him hiding his smile. His heart swelled, feeling he had accomplished something.

"So," Jibeom dragged his word. "English literature huh?"

Jaehyun frowned. "How do you know?"

"Gossip," He grinned.

"Why do you sound like you're mocking me?" 

"I don't," He raised his hands. "It's cool actually. English is my weakness, it's so hard."

Jaehyun pursed his lips. "I noticed. You always made error in spelling words in English."

Jibeom groaned. "I tried my best okay, I just have no talent in language."

"That's only fair that you're good in designing and sucks on English. You can't be good in everything."

He blinked. Did Jaehyun just compliment him?

It can't be.

"What's with that face?" Jaehyun said, glancing from his bowl.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Hm, do you want to add dumpling?" He asked instead, noticing that Jaehyun still had quite a lot of noodles left but no dumpling.

"No."

"Do you plan to eat only noodles and soup?"

Jaehyun wiped his mouth with tissue and put down his chopsticks. "I'm done."

Jibeom raised his brows. "But you still have a lot."

"I can't finish it."

Jibeom looked down on his own bowl. He had only 2 spoonful of noodles and soup left. 

"Is it okay to eat so little? You barely eat half bowl."

That's when he realized there's a slight crease on Jaehyun's forehead. It made him alarmed.

"Stomach pain?" He guessed.

Jaehyun shrugged. "It's just a bit uncomfortable."

Not minding his leftover food, Jibeom dawned his water and took his blazer. "Let's get going."

Jaehyun stayed rooted on his chair. "I'm fine. Finish your food first."

"I'm done too," He said and stood up. "Let's go."

He watched Jaehyun moved slowly, a slight discomfort on his face and body language. 

"I can drive you back. It's not raining anymore," He offered.

Jaehyun looked like having internal debate, but in the end reaching for his pocket and gave him the car key. Jibeom was satisfied there's no resistance, but it worried him at the same time. A man full of pride of Jaehyun giving in so easily meant he's really in pain.

"Do you have to drink medicine or something?" He said after they're both inside the car.

Jaehyun leaned on the passanger seat, his head tilted up, and his breath was louder than normal.

"I left it at home," He murmured, and Jibeom sighed.

"How come you-" He was about to complain but decided it's not the time. "Alright, hang on. Give me your address."

Jaehyun kept his back leaned on the sear but his fingers set the GPS. 

"Do you need to go to hospital?" He furrowed his brows in worry.

The older man shook his head. "I'll be better once I drink medicine and sleep."

"Sounds like it happened a lot."

"I've had this for years."

Jibeom frowned. "That sucks."

"It can be unconvenient."

He bit his lips. "You should join us for lunch sometimes." He didn't expect to hear Jaehyun low laugh. "Why?"

Jaehyun curled his lips, eyes staring at the road. "I'm well aware that I'm not likeable. And it must be uncofortable for you all."

It wasn't a lie, but knowing that Jaehyun was aware of it made him feel bad. "We gossip about you sometimes," He tried to joke. "But they're at least nicer than me. If I can tolerate you, then they can too."

The boss snorted. "That's pretty convincing."

Jibeom tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "You can't blame us, you're not that friendly. If you smile more and less stubborn, then there would be no need to worry about."

He glanced to the side because he didn't receive any answer. Jaehyun was looking away, gazing at the road through window silently.

"I didn't mean to offend you," He quickly said. "What I mean is.. You're so strict so we're all afraid to approach you."

"Except you."

"Huh?"

Jaehyun turned his head to look at him, his lips curled up. "You're not afraid of me."

Jibeom let out a short laughter. "Well, I thought you're very stubborn so I need to knock some sense to your head."

Amusement dancing on Jaehyun's eyes. Jibeom found it's kind of mesmerizing to see this side of his boss. "Thought?"

"Well," He licked his dry lips. "You're quite bearable lately."

"Go this way," Jaehyun didn't comment but gave him direction to the carpark of his apartment building. He silently followed the instruction. He parked the car in empty spot and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Can I borrow an umbrella? Just in case. I'll return it tomorrow."

"You can take it," Jaehyun pointed at the back seat. He went down the car and took the umbrella. When he closed the door, he saw Jaehyun's struggling to get out from the car. He hastily marched towards the man and helped him stood up.

"Come one I'll help you up."

"I can-"

"Just come," He stubbornly said. "It's not often I'm being nice."

Jaehyun scoffed but let his subordinate helped him. They rode elevator to the 7th floor, and when they rounded on the corner, he saw a tall man in front of the door which was supposed to be Jaehyun's apartment.

He felt his boss' body stiffened. It was then he recognized the man. He was going to ask whether he should leave, but the man had turned around and caught them. The actor's eyes darkened.

"Who is he?"

Jibeom frowned, the tone was not nice, as well as the piercing gaze.

"It's not your business," Jaehyun's harsh tone surprised him even more. It was awkward, he'd been caught in ex lovers quarrel. 

"You changed the passcode."

"You did too," Jaehyun retorted back.

The actor glanced towards his direction in distase before he looked at Jaehyun again. "We need to talk."

"I'll leave now," He murmured to Jaehyun, but to his surprise, the older man held his wrist tightly. He caught Junhyung stared at their connected hand.

"It's him who should leave," Jaehyun answered hostily and dragged him towards his door, pushing the actor aside in process.

"You found new boyfriend already?" Junhyung fumed, grabbing Jaehyun's arm and yanked him.

Jibeom acted as impulse, he circled his arm around Jaehyun's back, steadying him, and glared at the actor. Jaehyun was certainly uncomfortable with Junhyung, and he thought Junhying's action was rude.

"Please stop making a scene and leave," He declared icily. "Didn't you hear clearly that Jaehyun doesn't want to see you? You better leave before I call the security."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" The actor hissed and walked to him threateningly. Junhyung was taller and more muscular than him, but Jibeom wasn't afraid. He stood straight with his head up.

"Leave!" Jaehyun suddenly said loudly, pushing his ex lover away. "I have no more business with you. Don't you dare to come again."

After he said that, Jaehyun punched the passcode and dragged Jibeom in.

"Jae!" Junhyung was going to follow, and Jibeom had the pleasure to slam the door right in front of the actor's face.

The doorbell was ringing but both of them ignored it. Jibeom found Jaehyun leaned on the wall, his chest rising up and down rapidly.

He realized that he was stuck there. Junhyung was still outside and even though he's not afraid to face the man, he didn't want to create more trouble.

"Stay here for a while," Jaehyun finally said, and he wobbled inside.

Jibeom looked around on his surrounding as he took off his shoes. The apartment was medium sized, but it's surprisingly neat. He could see Jaehyun gulped down his medicine and plopped himself on the couch.

He stood there awkwardly as their eyes met.

"Sorry you got involved," Jaehyun said quietly and turned his head away.

Jibeom sighed. "It's fine. I don't like him though. And he's not that handsome upclose."

He was glad to hear Jaehyun snorted. "You're stupid, Kim Jibeom," The man sudenly said. "You challenge him, do you think you can win over him?"

He frowned. "He's bigger and taller, but I'm quite strong."

Jibeom felt embarrassment surged through his body as Jaehyun raked his eyes on his body. 

"Sure you do."

The embarrassment instantly gone at Jaehyun's remark. He was going to throw snarky remark, but decided not too. He was glad enough that Jaehyun teased him, the man looked less tense tha a few minutes ago. He also realized the doorbell had stopped ringing.

"I won't tell," He said in the silence, making Jaehyun looked up to him. "This incident, I'll not talk about it even once. Promise."

Jaehyun bit his lips. For a while Jibeom thought he was going to cry, but he didn't.

"Thank you, Jibeom-sshi."

Jibeom smiled.

*****

It somehow became a routine. They didn't do it everyday, but at some occasion, Jaehyun would use his authority as his boss and make him drive his car and sent him home. It's not that he's complaining. His place and Jaehyun's were indeed close and it's better than going home by bus.

Like he promised, he had never brought the incident that night. There were questions he wanted to ask, but he had promised Jaehyun, so he won't talk unless the older man brought it up.

His initial perception of Jaehyun had changed. The man was totally bearable. Behind the aloofness, he caught loneliness and insecurities instead. It made him want to know him more, he wanted to find what else Jaehyun had been hiding behind his cold facade.

"Are you sure?" Donghyun asked him worrily. "What if he doesn't want to?"

Jibeom patted Donghyun's back. "Don't worry worry about that. He'll come around."

They finally reached their office and settled the takeaway food on the lounge table. It's kimchi fried rice with fried condiments for lunch today. He decided the menu since Jaehyun told him in previous ocassion that he liked it.

"So how exactly you'll convince him?" Sungyoon asked after they arrived. 

He shrugged, smiling. He was excited of the idea, and he was quite positive he'll succeed. "Wish me luck, hyung."

"Quickly go," Youngtaek shushed him. "I'm hungry already."

"Don't eat before I come back!" He reminded Joochan who laughed innocently and put his chopstick back.

He half run to Jaehyun's office and knocked. 

"Let's have lunch together," He said before Jaehyun could say a word. "We bought kimchi fried rice."

Jaehyun looked dumbfounded. "We?"

He nodded. "The others are waiting in the lounge."

Doubt decorating Jaehyun's face. "I.. I have sandwhich for lunch."

"Sandwhich is for snack," Jibeom complained.

"I.." 

Jibeom strode inside and sat right in front of Jaehyun. "Please? They're really excited to have lunch with you. It'll be okay, I promise."

Jaehyun let out a nervous laugh. "Do you realize you promise me a lot of things?"

He suppressed a smile. "To think about it, yes I do. Let's go?"

"I've bought 6 portions. It'll be a waste," He coaxed again.

Jaehyun sighed. "Okay."

"Great!" He jumped on his chair and opened the door, waiting for Jaehyun to join him. Before they went out though, he stopped the boss.

"I didn't mean to force you or something," He said seriously. "But I think it'll be good for you, for us, for this team. At least just try this one time."

Jaehyun stared at him for a while before he nodded. "I understand."

Everyone's face lightened up once he and Jaehyun arrived at the lounge, and Jibeom silently thanked the for that. His coworkers were trully nice people. They had unwrapped the food and arranged it on the table. There's 2 empty chairs left for him and Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-sshi, good to know you can join us," Sungyoon greeted the boss.

Jaehyun smiled and let himself pushed by Jibeom to the empty chair. Jibeom sat on the empty chair beside the boss. 

"Quickly eat before Joochan and Youngtaek eat them all," He nudged Jaehyun. Youngtaek threw a napkin to him and Joochan protested. 

From his peripheral vision, he saw Jaehyun laughed silently. He grinned.

It was rather awkward at first, but through halfway, thanks to Youngtaek accidentally spat a grain of rice to Donghyun's bowl, the atmosphere melted. Joochan's nonstop talking made Jaehyun opened up more, slowly joining the conversation albeit barely.

"It's not bad right?" He said lowly to Jaehyun when they went out from lounge, ready to get back to work.

Jaehyun smiled, looking shy. "Yeah."

"So.. We should do this again sometimes."

"Yeah, we should."

Jaehyun's answer was short, but he knew the man wasn't upset.

"I'll go back to my office," Jaehyun told him and left.

"So…" 

A voice caght in his hears, Jibeom looked to his right. Sungyoon was standing there with a glint on his eyes and a teasing smirk. "I'm right."

Jibeom tilted his head to the side. "About?"

Sungyoon's smirk didn't fade. In fact, it's getting wider.

"You like him."

The words pierced to his head, made him taken aback. Of course he thought Jaehyun was actually an okay guy. He likes him, but he knew what Sungyoon's implying.

"He's actually not as bad as I thought."

"Come on," Sungyoon walked to his side stealthily, saying lowly in his ear. "You look at him like my parents look at each other and they're like the mushiest couple in the neighborhood."

Jibeom's face turned red. "I didn't! You're teasing me, hyung."

Sungyoon chuckled. "You know, Joochan doesn't eat ice cream anymore, at least for a while, until his ear infection gets better."

The older man sent him a wink, leaving a frozen Jibeom in near the lounge door. 

*****

Jibeom arrived at noon that day. He had to work on some papers in the morning before going to the office. But once he arrived, the atmosphere was not good. Not even Joochan and Youngtaek was smiling.

"What's up?" He asked Donghyun who was standing nearest to him.

Donghyun's face was latched in worry. "There's a problem with the advertisement for Daengwon group. The client was angry and decided to find other advertisement agency. The director came here a while ago, fuming."

Jibeom's body turned tense. "Daengwon group? Then what happened?"

"Jaehyun-sshi came with Mr. Park to the meeting room upstairs," Donghyun sighed. "It sucks. It's not even our fault. It's the subcontractors."

"Do you think they'll cut our bonus?" Youngtaek groaned beside him.

"I hope not," Sungyoon rubbed his nape tiredly. "We've worked hard for that project. It's now going to waste."

"It's frustrating," Even the cheerful Joochan slumped on his chair. "I don't think I can work in this situation."

Jibeom bit his lips. Their director, Mr. Park, wasn't the friendliest an in the company. Although Jaehyun was the owner's son, Mr. Park won't easily let him pass since the man was also one of the biggest shareholders.

The elevator dinged and they all rushed to its direction. Jaehyun came out with tired look. He brushed his hair with his fingers.

"What did Mr. Park say, Jaehyun-sshi?" Everyone bombarded him with the same question.

Jaehyun sighed. "I get a warning."

"That's all?" Sungyoon asked tentatively.

"Don't worry. They client would still use other company's service, the project is halted for now. But we have other projects to do. Let's work harder."

Jaehyun stared at each of them briefly before walking back to the office. They're all dumbfoundedly stared at their boss' back.

"I don't really believe him," Sungyoon said out of the blue, and Jibeom agreed. 

"Mr. Park was very angry but he only gives us warning, unless Jaehyun-sshi managed to talk to him," Joochan mused.

Sungyoon sighed. "Let's just stop talking about this. Let's get back to work and make sure this kind of thing won't happen again. We're lucky this time."

It was two days after, he found himself sitting on the couch in Jaehyun's apartment. He drove the man back, and Jaehyun told him to come up with him to give him some documents he left at home. The Bong family would go to Incheon for 2 days to attend a relative's funeral.

There were piles of papers on the desk. He chuckled, it's quite messy. It's strange, Bong Jaehyun had always been a neat man. Even his working table in the office was very neatly arranged.

"Sorry you have to wait for long," Jaehyun had came back, holding a stack of documents. 

"It's fine," He stood up, but accidentally knocked his bag on the table, which in turn knocking the piles of paper, making them fly and dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" He quickly reached squatted down amd reached for the papers on the ground. 

"It's fine," Jaehyun squatted beside him, collecting the paper along with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so-" His rambling stopped when he saw a certain paper. He took it and scanned it.

Jaehyun looked up to see why he suddenly stopped talking and realized what paper he was looking at. The older man hurriedly snatched the paper away from him. 

A brief silence enveloped them before Jibeom asked. "You.. You're going to work somewhere else?"

Jaehyun slowly stood up, refusing to meet his eyes. "Yeah," He trailed off. "It's just a plan."

Jobeom felt a foreign feeling in his heart, and it's an unpleasant one. He stood up too, still holding a stack of paper. "Is.. Is it because of Mr. Park? After the incident 2 days ago? Did he tell you to step down?"

Jaehyun flashed his gaze to him. "No," He said, but after Jibeom sent him an intese gaze, he admitted, "Well, partly, it's like a reminder that I don't belong there."

"What do you mean?" Jibeom suddenly felt cold in his chest.

Jaehyun sighed. "I wasn't in that position in the first place. You know that. I don't have experience in design."

"You are not experienced, but you've worked hard and you're getting the hang on it," He said seriously, trying to lighten the mood. "The company must have seen your potential to put you in that position."

Jibeom didn't expected Jaehyun to laugh, although bitterly. "My father put me into that position, Jibeom-sshi. You must have know about it. And half of the board wasn't that welcoming. I got in just because I'm father's son."

"You're exaggerating," Jibeom said quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

Jaehyun's brows creased as he stared at the floor. "I've been in relationship with Junhyung hyung since 5 years ago, we meet often in the broadcasting company I worked in. My father had never known since I know he won't agree. I didn't tell him because he dislikes celebrities in general. That's why, when he found out, he was in rage. He forced me to break up with him and resigned from my job. It was just in time that your previous department head left. My father saw the opportunity and put me in this position. I just followed what he wanted to appease him, but secretly keep our relationship."

He had guessed Jaehyun got into the company through connection, but he didn't even imagine it had to do with Junhyung. 

While he was lost in his thought, Jaehyun glanced at at him and smiled thinly at his serious expression. "I suppose it's a good news right," Jaehyun chuckled, and Jibeom disliked the tone. "I know I'm not doing a good job-"

"Stop," He said sharply, making the older man startled. "Stop saying those kind of thing."

Jaehyun smiled. "We all know it's true," He said softly. "And it's hard for me to know I'm not good enough but I have to pretend that I'm good. I couldn't just admit I got the position because of my father and I don't know what I'm doing."

Jibeom felt sadness gripping his chest, he didn't know why, but he understood Jaehyun, he understood his hardship.

"W-where?" He croaked out. 

Jaehyun tilted his head. "Where what?"

Jibeom clenched his fists. "Where are you moving?"

"It's not certain yet, I haven't even submitted application," Jaehyun suddenly continued collecting his papers on the floor. "I haven't talked to my father yet, but I assume he'll agree as long as I'm not working in broadcasting station anymore."

Jibeom swallowed hard. What was this feeling? He didn't want Jaehyun to resign.

"Can you just not leave?"

His voice echoed in the silent room. Jaehyun stopped whatever he was doing and stared at him with a struck espression. Jibeom exhaled harshly.

"Everything is good lately. Sure, there was problem a few days ago, but it was mostly the subcontractor's fault. You've been doing good. Who doesn't make mistake. We're a team, each of us can make mistake, but we have each other to lean on."

For a second he thought Jaehyun was zoning out, but then he saw how the man's eyes slowly sparkled because of the moisture. He wasn't really sure because Jaehyun broke their eye contact and laughed. "I didn't expect those words coming from you. Thank you, for telling me."

Their eyes met again, both were full of hesitation.

"I know I ask too many favors already, but don't tell others yet. I want to personally tell them, when the time come."

He nodded. At that time, Jibeom just wished time would stop. The silence was comfortable despite the heavy feeling in his chest. 

He didn't want Jaehyun to leave.

Sungyoon was right.

Perhaps he had liked Jaehyun.

*****

The time when everybody went home had become his favorite time of the day. Although they're in separate place, but there were only two of them in that floor. The thought of it felt intimate.

The clock struck 7.30 pm, but there's no sign of Jaehyun going to go home. He decided to take action. He saved his work and cleaned up his desk, before walking towards Jaehyun's door.

"Let's have dinner," He didn't waste time to voice out his proposal once he got permission to go in. Jaehyun looked up from the document on his table. "You've missed dinner time already."

A few seconds later Jaehyun chuckled. "Are you my secretary?"

Jibeom shrugged but grinning. "I can't help it when certain someone always loses track of time."

Jaehyun threw a weak glare which he only replied with a smile. "Give me a second."

They walked side by side to a restaurant joint near the company he frequented. The owner recognized him immediately.

"Oi, Jibeom! Table for two?"

"Yes, please, hyung."

The man ushered them to an empty table and brought the menu along.

"So who's this?" The man asked cheerfully. "I have never seen him before."

"Ah, this is my boss."

"Oh really? This one?" The owner gasped, but initiatively held out his hand to shake. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Jibeom silently groaned. "Hyung, just give us the usual," He said in haste before the owner could talk again. 

The man smiled knowingly. "Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds. Don't fight and create ruckus in my restaurant."

"Aish, that hyung," Jibeom grumbled. "Don't mind him. His mouth runs faster than his brain."

Jaehyun chuckled. "So, you're not joking when you said you all gossiped about me."

Jibeom's face turned hot. "That's when you act like devil's spawn," he defended himself. 

Jaehyun's eyes widened. "Devil's spawn?"

The younger man scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. Buat at least I don't think you're a devil spawn anymore."

Jaehyun pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Suddenly Jibeom felt guilty. "It's just a joke."

"I know," Jaehyun said lightly.

Jibeom hesitated. "You're not mad right?"

"I won't as long as you pay for the meal."

The twinkle on Jaehyun's face was enough to make him relieved. "Deal."

They talked over the meal. Their conversation moved to how Jibeom went to the company to Jaehyun's work in the broadcasting station. At some point, when his plates were arleady empty, he supported his head with his palm, engrossed by Jaehyun's stories. His boss was more talkative than he thought. This must be the time when he heard Jaehyun talked so much. He didn't complain, he loved Jaehyun's voice, and the way he talked was cute.

"I envy Lee Soobin. She's pretty and talented and now she's marrying Kim Junhyung."

Jibeom turned his head to his left, finding two girls gossiping while eating.

"The news said they'll get married at Shilla Hotel. It must be a grand wedding."

Jaehyun turned silent but his eyes was full of unreadable emotion. He cursed the girls inside his head and stood up. Jaehyun snapped his head towards him.

"Let's go," He said, half dragging Jaehyun to the cashier, and hurriedly paid before walking out from the restaurant.

"Hey," Jaehyun suddenly called and tugged him. He realized he'd been speedwalking. His boss was eyeing with a small smile on his face. 

"W-What?"

"Thanks for worrying about me. But you don't have to do that."

Jibeom was at loss of words. "What-"

"I'll get over it soon, you don't need to pity me or feel apologetic. It.. It.."

Jibeo didn't like where Jaehyun was heading too. And as he saw Jaehyun's lips quivered, he certainly didn't want to talk in public like this. 

"Not here," He mumbled quietly and tilted his head towards the company. Jaehyun seemed to get the idea and followed affer him. He silently when to driver seat while Jaehyun was on passenger seat. It was natural now. He silently drove, but instead of driving to Jaehyun's apartment, he stopped in an open parking lot at the side of public park near office.

Jaehyun didn't even questioned his action. The man only looked at him.

"I don't do this because I feel apologetic or pity you. I have sympathy on you, but that's not the reason.." He stopped midway and sighed. "You talked like I have motives behind my action and to be honest I feel offended. It's not a nice feeling."

"I know you're a kind man, Jibeom-sshi," Jaehyun suddenly said out of the blue, his tone was light. "You're well liked, even my father likes you, and the lady in the cafetaria had never shut up about wanting to introduce you to her daughter. It's just your nature. I don't want to offend you, but stop being too kind to me. I can handle this. If you keep on being like this.. I might stick like a glue on your back."

Jaehyun said it with in a joking way, but for Jibeom, the last words struck him right in his heart. They idea of this would last, that he could see Jaehyun smiling at his words, and that he could be someone whom Jaehyun trust and lean on, sent thrill to his body. 

"I don't mind," He said quietly. His eyes were glued to the steering wheel, but he felt Jaehyun stared at him. He shifted his head so their gaze met. He was clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"I like you," He confessed. "And no, this is not because I pity your or whatever you're thinking. I've been thinking about this a lot and.. The conclusion is still the same. I want to see you happy. I want to make you happy. If it doesn't mean that I like you, I don't know what it is. Because I haven't felt this way towards other people ever."

He didn't like how Jaehyun bowed his head down. It's nerve wrecking. He couldn't believe he'd just confessed to his own boss, and he's scared to know about the outcome. 

"Nothing have to change," He swallowed his nervousness. "I told you because I don't want you to have wrong idea. And I don't expect anything in return. Everything I do for you, it's because I want to."

"You know what I've been through," Jaehyun was still looking at his lap.

Jibeom told himself he didn't expect his feeling got reincoporated, but still, rejection hurt.

"I know," He said softly. "You're having hard time. That's why I said I'm not expecting anything. Just.. Don't push me away."

When Jaehyun looked at him, his eyes were wet and a deep frown decored his face. "You're asking me to make use of your feeling for me? How can I do that?"

"It's crazy, but I don't mind," He chuckled briefly. "As long as you're okay."

Jaehyun's hand was cold when he touched his hand on the steering wheel. He looked at the older man with wide eyes. His heart was thumping like crazy, Jaehyun's touch on his hand sent tingles to his skin, it's crawling to his neck. But it was nothing compared to the intensity of Jaehyun's gaze. It's burning.

Jaehyun looked embarrassed but determined. It shone through his eyes.

"I want to give it a chance. Let's try this."

*****

Jibeom wondered how their relationship changed drastically. The day after the confession, they could barely look at each other in the eyes. Their first official date that he brought out after a sleepless night was rather awkward. 

It was easier before, now it felt like Jaehyun's burdened by his feeling. He understood, but it didn't make him stop from being frustrated. Regret for confessing had started to come. They needed a break. He needed a break.

Bong Jaehyun had been occupying his mind and it's driving him crazy. It's frustrating because despite Jaehyun wanted to give him a chance, his action showed him the other way round. He noticed how Jaehyun would tense when he's too near, and he seemed to be quieter around him. In the other hand, he's afraid to make the step closer, not when Jaehyun's acting like this. He didn't want to force the man.

The conclusion dawned on him on Sunday morning, as he blankly saw the sun up through window. He's lying on his bed, thinking that Jaehyun probably felt obligated to return his feeling after all he had done to the man. That night, it wasn't Jaehyun's heart who's talking, it was his rationality.

Jibeom couldn't deny it made him terribly upset.

Thus, he tried to make some space. Whether he went home earlier, or much later, pretending not to see Jaehyun's silent questioning gaze. When he submitted report to Jaehyun in his private office, he'll say nothing more and kept his professional space. 

He missed Jaehyun, but it's probably the best for them.

It was until Jaehyun cornered him in his office. Jaehyun kept his chin high but the slight tremble in his voice exposed his emotional turmoil.

"You're avoiding me."

Jibeom bowed his head and heaved a sigh before meeting Jaehyun's eyes. "I think it's the best for you.. For us."

Jaehyun stepped back, a betrayed look on his face. "After what you had said.. After what I said-"

"That's what you said," He shot back. The older man was stunned at his sudden raise of tone. "You said you want to give me a chance, but that's not what I see. You're avoiding me first, Jaehyun-sshi. You're definitely uncomfortable with this but you're forcing yourself."

Jaehyun swallowed hard, and he took it that his boss thought what he had said was right. 

"I don't want to force yourself," He said quietly. "You've just been on a messy breakup, I know you need time, and it was wrong of me to confessed to you like that. What I want to say is.. just pretend I didn't say it."

"Do you think it's that easy?" Jaehyun sounded emotional, and it broke him to know he had caused it. This time around it was him who turned speechless. "You can't just say it and take it back."

Jibeom rubbed his forehead in frustration. It's hard, he had bubbled feeling in his chest, but he had to keep himself in check. His coworkers were outside, they're just seperated by a wall. "I messed up, didn't I? God, I'm sorry. I just.. I don't want my feeling to burden you. You have a lot on your plate and I don't want to add more-"

"I said I wanted it," Jaehyun said with a firmer tone. "My past relarionship is still haunting me, but I know you and I feel comfortable with you. This would be a selfish request. But.. Can you wait for me?"

"You know you can't force your feeling," He helplessly said.

"I like you," Jaehyun said. "You're someone whom I can depend on, you make me happy, and I feel like I'm safe when I'm with you. I just need time to get past my failed relationship."

Jibeom felt a sudden affection towards the man. Knowing that Jaehyun at least like him and sincerely wanted to try this made his hope soaring high. But he still have doubt.

"Are you really sure? I mean.. I'm willing to wait. But I'm really serious about this, and I don't want it if you're forced into this."

Jaehyun didn't answer, but he took a few steps ahead. The tip of his shoes touched each other. He was sandwhiched between the wall and Jaehyun. 

"Jaehyun-sshi," He whispered. Jaehyun was too near, so near that he could feel his breath on his face. He could see his eyelashes. Jaehyun's dark eyes shook but the man didn't stop leaning forward.

Their lips touched. His breath hitched as Jaehyun started to move his lips against him, the older man's hands perched on his shoulders. All the doubts in his head vanished and he reached out, sneaking his hand around Jaehyun's waist and pulled him closer. Jaehyun gasped in his kiss but didn't pull apart. 

It felt like minutes later that Jaehyun pulled away, but keeping their face close to each other. Jaehyun's breath was heavy and his lips glistened. It's enthralling, he lifted his hand and brushed his tumbh across Jaehyun's lower lips.

"Don't ignore me anymore," Jaehyun said softly, it made Jibeom weak on his knees.

"I won't. Never again. I promise."

*****

Jibeom used to give side eye to Youngtaek who posted photos of his girlfriend on SNS, but now he understood the feeling of wanting to boast about his lover. No, he's not the type of person who likes to show off. But there are times he wanted to hold Jaehyun's hand without being afraid that people would watch.

Aside from that, he couldn't name his and Jaehyun's relationship. They're not lovers officially, close friend maybe. Sure he had confessed his feeling, and Jaehyun said he wanted to try. The point was, Jaehyun was still trying. They're not official yet.

Nontheless, he's happy so far. Jaehyun still needed time, and time was what he would give. Besides, it had its own excitement to have something that only him and Jaehyun know. It's their pretty little secret.

"I want to watch Iron Man."

He turned his head and stared at his boss, looking comfy on his shirt and shorts. The best thing was they're in his apartment, Jaehyun was on his couch, holding a bag of chips he bought the previous day. Jaehyun had already opened the package, and started eating. They movie hadn't even started.

"I though we agreed that we'll watch Thor today."

Jaehyun shrugged. "Don't you think Iron Man is cooler?"

"Iron Man is cool, yeah, but we've watched them all last week," He dismissed the idea and settled himself on the couch. The 2nd Thor movie had started to play.

He reached out to take some chips but Jaehyun scooted further. It immediately clicked in his mind. He laughed.

"You can't be mad only because I want to watch Thor right?"

Jaehyun gazed at him daringly. "You're so insensitive."

Jibeom chuckled. "I thought you're joking. But why you don't like Thor? He's a god!"

"But he can't beat Thanos. Iron Man can."

The younger man looked at Jaehyun incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Jibeom stared and then he sighed. "Alright, Iron Man that is."

To his confusion, Jaehyun stopped him from reaching the remote.

"Let's watch this today," The other man murmured, eyes fixed on the TV.

Smile blossomed on Jibeom's lips. "Alright, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun's wide eyes was comical, so Jibeom teased him again. "Jaehyun-ah."

The older man's ears turned red, and he shoved a handful of chips to Jibeom's mouth. "Don't call me that in the office."

Jibeom chewed the chips before answering. "Of course, you're my boss in the office," He answered lightly, resting his back on the couch. 

Jaehyun must have sensed something in his tone, the older man gingerly put his palm on his knee, rubbing soothingly. Jibeom bit his lips, he should have controlled himself better. He didn't mean to sound mocking. Now it had become awkward.

Silently he took Jaehyun's had, entertwined it. "Sorry."

Jaehyun tore his eyes from the TV screen. "I'm sorry."

Jibeom cracked a small smile towards the older man, Thor was left forgotten. "We make a weird couple, don't you think so?"

The nervousness on Jaehyun's face dissipated. His lips curled up. "You used to call me off when I'm being to stubborn."

"It's different."

"What's the difference?"

"You're irritatingly stubborn, now you're just cute stubborn. How can I be angry? Besides, I didn't like you back then."

The word 'like' came out before he realized it. The last time he said the word was 1 month ago, and he had never said that again. Jaehyun seemed taken aback, but smiled afterwards. "So you like cute things."

Jibeom let out an airy laugh. "That depends," He said.

Jaehyun curled up beside him, pressing their bodies together, and he sung his arm around Jaehyun's shoulders. The position was comfortable. He didn't ming being like this for hours.

"What do you usually do on weekends?" 

Jibeom glanced at the older man, taken aback with the sudden question.

"Nothing much. I play games, clean up, that kind of stuffs."

Jaehyun didn't answer so he just took it as a passing conversation. He focused back to the movie.

"Want to go out next Saturday?"

Jibeom blinked. "Like a date?"

"Hm.."

Jibeom laughed breathlessly, making Jaehyun looked up in confusion. "Why?"

Jibeom's eyes turned crescent as he smiled. "I didn't think you'll be the first one to suggest a date."

It's been one month, but the only time they spend together was during overtime in the office and visiting each other's place to watch movies or simply have dinner together. Since Jaehyun asked for time, he didn't dare to push him. That's why when Jaehyun suggested a date he was estatic. 

"It's because you've never asked me," The older man grumbled, and Jibeom suddenly remembered how clingy Jaehyun was towars his ex. It's cute, the aloof Bong Jaehyun was actually a clingy kitty.

"Thought it'll make you uncomfortable."

His statement made Jaehyun turned his head to him. The boss studied him for a second, his eyes dropped. "Sorry."

Jaehyun was adorable, ge didn't know how he didn't see it before. He wanted to squeeze Jaehyun's cheek, but he ended up landing a quick kiss of the man's forehead. Jaehyun's retracted his head it surprise. He laughed.

"So where are we going next week?"

Jaehyun smiled, eyes glinting. "It's a secret."

*****

Their relationship moved smoothly, better than he expected. He had insecurities towards Jaehyun's feeling, but lately, Jaehyun had showed him nothing but affection. In the office, the department head kept his professionalism, but once they're alone, the façade disapppeared. And Jibeom felt important, knowing how Jaehyun showed his true self to him.

Jaehyun, like he expected, was a man full of affection and touchy. When Jaehyun laughed, the man would leaned to him, slapping him lightly. While they sit and watch movies, Jaehyun would also leaned close so their shoulders touched each other. Sometimes, he would lean his head on his shoulders and snuggling on his side. Every little gesture made his heart swell in love.

Their lips were searching for each other. The quiet room was filled with their panting. Jibeom's heart was like going to burst. Their breath fanning each other's cheek. 

They were just merely talking while drinking tea after dinner and somehow ended up making out beside the dining table. Jaehyun was perched on top of the table, looping his arms around Jibeom's shoulders while his legs are locked behind Jibeom's back. Jibeom had his arms around Jaehyun, bringing their bodies collided to each other. It was hot. His insides was hot, and Jaehyun's body heat burned his skin. But the pleasure was insane.

When Jaehyun's hands started to roam across his body and played with his button, Jibeom pulled back. A string of saliva connected their lips before it broke, seperaring their glistened lips. The sight made his pants felt tight.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked the older man while panting. It was as if he had just been running a mile. 

"Yes," Jaehyun imeediately replied and connected their lips again. This time, the older man was even bolder, grinding their hips together and stared to unbutton his dress shirt. His movement was rough, a few times he felt Jaehyun's blunt nails scratched his skin. But he couldn't even complain. 

He wanted this too.

*****

Jibeom didn't think he could feel even happier than this. It's not because of the sex. Of course it's great, but it also meant Jaehyun had completely accepted him into his life. His step was light, and the broken printer didn't dampen his mood even a bit. 

"Did you just win a lottery, Jibeom-ah?" Donghyun asked him curiously.

"No," He answered lightly. "But something good happened."

"What happened?" The younger man pestered him. As much as he wanted to tell Donghyun, he couldn't. It's not the time yet.

"It's a secret," He singsonged, laughing at Donghyun's pouty face. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Jibeom-sshi!" 

They both looked up to the source of voice, and Jibeom's smile widened as he saw Jaehyun poked his head from his private office.

"Come here."

"Good luck," He head Donghyun muttered, and he almost laughed out loud. There's no need to wish him luck.

"You called me, Jaehyun-sshi?"

Jaehyun gave him a warning look at his grin and teasing tone. "At least close the door first."

Jibeom laughed but nonetheless obeyed. Jaehyun's expression relaxed once the door closed. "I need your help."

"Oh," He turned into a professional mode after sensing Jaehyun's serious tone. "What is it?"

"We got a tender offer, but I think they demand too much with thight budget. Do you think we'll make it? Will it worth it?" The department head slid a business proposal to him. 

He studied the proposal, skimming ever words written on the sheet of paper. Soon they fell into discussion. "You're right. Have the PR agreed on this?"

"The client is a big company. They think it'll benefit us for the long run if we do this."

"We can try, but we need to make some bargaining. Small profit is fine but it'll be funny if we suffer a loss. Should we hold a meeting this afternoon? We can plan things and ask PR to arrange a meeting with the company's representative."

Jaehyun nodded. "Let's have meeting after Youngtaek's back."

Jibeom returned the proposal and nodded. "He said he'll be back after lunch, I'll inform him about this matter."

The smile on Jaehyun's lips made his heart fluttered. "Thank you."

He couldn't stop his grin. "Thank you for trusting me. You don't know how it means to me when you ask me for advise."

Jaehyun bit his plump lips, looking away. "Well, I got a warning, I can't make another mistake right?"

Jibeom suddenly remembered the warning and the job application letter and his mood fell. The older man caught his expression, and softened up. Jibeom was still frowning when Jaehyun stood up and rounded the table.

Jaehyun's hands were cold on his cheeks. He looked up but closed his eyes a second later when he felt Jaehyun's lips against his. It was deep, but short. The older man kept their heads close to each other when he pulled apart. 

They had done more than kissing, but he's still not used to this whole thing of Jaehyun initiating intimate moments. He remembered he overheard Jaehyun whining to the jerk through phone, and how he clung into the actor. Jaehyun was trully clingy and touchy. But he loved it.

"What's that for?" He dumbly asked, ruining the atmosphere. Jaehyun stepped back almost immediately and rolled his eyes in annoyance, except that it's a fake annoyance. 

"Just get back to work. Remember you owe me a report today."

Jibeom laughed softly in disbelieve. He pulled his boss' arm so that they're face to face and circled his arms around the man's waist. He didn't give a chance for Jaehyun to talk. He silenced the man with kiss. Their chest was flushed to each other, and he kissed passionately this time. He swept his tongue on Jaehyun's lips and the latter opened his mouth, granting access for his tongue.

_Don't leave. _

_You did well._

_Stay here._

_I love you._

He hoped Jaehyun got the message.

He had fallen to deep.

*****

"It was hard," Jaehyun answered when he asked about his previous work. They're lounging in Jaehyun's apartment, a random TV show was shown on TV and each held a tube of ice cream. "Especially when I just started. The seniority was so severe. They dump everything to juniors."

Jaehyun was frowning as he relived his past in his head. Jibeom outstreched his free hand and pulled the other man closer.

"When we made mistakes, they'll punish us and made us do extra works. There were times I had to stay and spend the night in the office. And some seniors.. They're horrible. They made us go to drinking and pour drinks for them."

"That's harrassment!" Jibeom growled angrily. It was not a secret that entertainment industry was dirty, but he didn't think broadcasting company was also like that. "You should have quit immediately and report them!"

Jaehyun put a scoop of ice cream into his mouth gloomily. "I liked the job, and I thought it was just a process. Other juniors also received similar treatment, and it'll be better soon. And of course I can't report them, they'll win no matter how."

Jibeom put his half eaten ice cream on the table, suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. "It must be hard for you."

"Every day was a struggle. That's why, when I moved here, I tried to build a tough image. Although it's against my wish, I want to start new, a better start."

Jibeom sighed. He understood. It explained how different Jaehyun was from his image in the office. Everything was a mask to hide his unpleasant past. He didn't know how to console the other, so he ended up hugging the other man, head resting on Jaehyun's chest.

He felt Jaehyun's soft laughter. "What is this? I don't know you're such a baby."

Jibeom knew Jaehyun was just trying to lift up the atmosphere. "I feel bad for giving you hard times, but you're really so frustrating," Jibeom straightened his body, his neck turned warm at the soft gaze the other gave him.

"Want to stay the night here?"

Jibeom blinked at the sudden offer. "Uh.. Sure.."

Jaehyun was lounging on his bed when Jibeom got out from shower. He smiled at the sight of his boss looking adorable with oversized shirt and grey shorts. The aloofness aura he emited when he's in suit was gone and changed with a high school boy aura. Jaehyun was immersed with his book so he cleared his throat to get some attention.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" He grinned sheepishly.

Jaehyun snorted. "Just take one in my closet."

He put his dirty clothes on the side, and walked to the closet. They had often had sleepover in each other's place that he's familiar with Jaehyun's apartment. 

He took one shirt at the bottom, a simple one in light purple color, and wore it. Jaehyun's attention was still in his book, so once he hung his wet shirt on the veranda, he joined the older man on the bed.

"What are you reading?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Just a novel," The other murmured.

Jibeom clicked his tongue and reached for his phone instead. He had learnt that once Jaehyun's into a book, he'll ignore everything around him. He quietly played game with his phone, waiting for drowsiness to take over his body.

It was a while until he's bored and decided to just go to sleep. He tugged the blanket and it made Jaehyun diverted his gaze to him. Jibeom saw how Jaehyun froze while looking at his shirt.

He tugged his shirt hesitantly. "Why?"

Jaehyun opened his mouth then closed it, like he's struggling to say what's in his mind. 

"Can you change? To other shirt?"

"Why?"

"Just change."

The coldness of his voice and the way the man's clenching his fists, Jibeom obeyed right away. His mind was clouded as he folded the shirt back and took other shirt from the pile. As much as he's confused, he had a guess why Jaehyun's been acting strange.

His heart hurt but he didn't say anything, nor did he question anything. He simply changed, and went back to bed, and closed his eyes. Jaehyun's eyes quietly observing him, but he ignored it.

He heard the older man put down his book and turned off the lamp. Not long after, he felt warmth on his back. Jaehyun's breath fanning his arm as the man hugged him from his back.

"It's his shirt," Jaehyun said quietly, confirming his suspicion. Jibeom swallowed hard. Something's gripping his heart. Jaehyun's reaction was like affirming that he's still affected by Junhyung, and that meant Jaehyun hadn't completely moved on.

He knew he shouldn't be too confident with this relationship. But it's been three months. Jaehyun had opened up more to him, they had fun together, they had slept together, he thought Jaehyun had gotten over Junhyung.

Apparently he's wrong.

"Jibeom-ah," The other called him softly, timidly, as if he's apologizing. It only made Jibeom more upset. 

"I'm sleepy," He mumbled against his pillow.

The silence was heavy, and when Jaehyun let his go and rolled further to the other side of the bed without saying anything, Jibeom felt his body turned even colder.

*****

He must be a good actor. The next morning, he woke up with a resolve. He would stop acting childish and man up. When he said he'll wait for Jaehyun, he meant it and he should hold his promise. It's just a shirt, it's nothing much, he shouldn't be too burdened by it. 

Jaehyun seemed startled when he was woken up with a hug the next morning. He didn't say anything, only enjoying the eerie morning, feeling Jaehyun's heartbeat on his chest. Then after a while, he felt Jaehyun's hand combing his hair softly.

"Good morning," The man said quietly. His tone was still full of caution.

"Morning," He replied back. When he looked up, Jaehyun was also looking back at him. He loved this man.

He pushed back the bad thoughts away and pressed their lips together. 

He'll put his trust in Jaehyun.

*****

Jaehyun had been acting strange lately, Jibeom noticed. He'll caught his lover staring into his phone from time to time, lost in his own thoughts. The older man sometimes rejected his invitation to sleepover, and he didn't invite him to his apartment as much as usual.

He was gripped in worry. What if Jaehyun changed his mind? What if Jaehyun realized that he couldn't like him? Or maybe it's because of work? He wanted to give the an a space, but he couldn't help himself to assume the worse case scenario.

"Is there something wrong?" He finally asked, after days of holding back.

Jaehyun looked up from his work, and his eyes glanced to the door, probably cheching whether it's closed. He was supposed to just hand in the proposal and went back to his cubicle. His eyes didn't fail to notice he dimness in Jaehyun's eyes.

"Nothing. W-why?"

Jaehyun was stuttering and didn't make eye contact. Jibeom clenched his fists.

"Something's distracting you lately," He stated. "And don't deny it because it's obvious."

The department head licked his lips and chuckled dryly. "Are you a face reader?" However, when Jibeom didn't laugh along, his face turned serious again. "I'm just stressed about work."

It wasn't just about work, Jibeom felt it. "You can tell me anything, you know," He said instead of pushing the matter further. He wished Jaehyun would open up to him.

Jaehyun smiled softly, looking at him briefly before returning his gaze to his paperworks. "I will, don't worry."

How could he not worry when there's obviously something the older man was not telling him. The sad truth that Jaehyun probably hadn't trusted him completely hurt, especially because he trusted the man and he was sincere with his feeling. His mind was filled with questions for the whole day, forbid him to concentrate in his work.

Jibeom didn't know whether he should be relieved or not when he got the answer a few days later. 

Joochan was so loud and dramatic after he got back from lunch.

"I can't believe Kim Junhyung dumped the prettiest girl in the world!!" He screeched out.

"Isn't she the one who dumped him?" Sungyoon piped up. He didn't look too invested with the news, just for the sake to entertain Joochan.

"Well, from the report, an insider said he initiated the break up," Joochan sighed. "This is insane, they'll going to get married in 5 months."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Donghyun said nonchalantly. "You said you don't like him."

"Yeah, you cursed him out when you knew they're engaged," Youngtaek said over his computer. "Anyway, why are you so worked up about this. Get over it."

"I was going to support them but this thing happen," Joochan scowled. "My instinct is right, Kim Junhyung is a douchebag. Rumour said he had another lover. The nerve of him two timing my Soobin."

Jibeom gripped his mouse tightly, almost breaking it apart. He quietly listened to his coworkers, fighting the turmoil in his heart. Kim Junhyung that jerk. He cheated on Jaehyun and now he's cheating over the actress? Did he have even an ounce of conscience?

He regretted he didn't punch the man square in the face back then. The actor deserved it.

But.. Did Jaehyun know about this?

He didn't want Jaehyun to know, but with the couple's popularity, it woud be weird if his lover don't know about it. He's bound to know sooner or later. 

Or perhaps, he'd known? Was it possible that the reason behind Jaehyun's gloominess was because of this?

He waited and waited, waiting for Jaehyun to bring the matter up because he didn't want to bring it up. He had promised he won't push the matter further, and he's afraid to make the other man upset. 

Anxiousness had gotten into him when a week passed and Jaehyun didn't mention about his ex lover but continued to look gloomy and distracted. Their relationship turned to the worse. The wall between them that had crumbling down, now was built again, strong and thick. 

Jaehyun had changed. 

"Do you want to stop this?" He asked.

They were watching TV show on Sunday morning in Jaehyun's apartment. The tension between them was getting thick, and it frustrated him because he didn't have any idea what's going on in Jaehyun's head. He even half begged Jaehyun to let him come to spend time together. It hurt feeling he was rather unwanted. 

He braced himself when Jaehyun didn't immediately answered. The older man stared at his lap instead, nervously tracing the pattern on the cushion. He was pretty sure that his prediction was true. Jaehyun didn't want him anymore.

"You should just say it instead of leaving me hanging like this," He was broken and angry. Jaehyun's silence enchanced the feeling.

"Is there something I did wrong?" His voice trembled this time as he's holding his emotion back. He didn't want to lose his temper. 

"It's not you," Jaehyun suddenly said hastily. Their eyes met briefly before the older man lowered his head again. Jibeom was struck the words. Jaehyun really wanted to end this. "It's me."

So cliche. His anger started to rise. "How long?" 

Jaehyun sighed deeply. He looked tired and scared. "I'm sorry, Jibeom. Junhyung.. He came to meet me a few weeks ago."

At the mention of the actor's name, his blood ran cold. "What did he want?"

The older man's breath hitched at his cold tone. "H-he apologized, and he asked for a second chance."

Jibeom freeze. Second chance. Kim Junhyung asked for a second chance. Kim Junhyung broke the engagement. Jaehyun wanted them to break off. 

Jaehyun is Kim Junhyung's secret lover?

Suddenly it clicked.

"You get back to him?" He asked disbelievingly. "After all he had done to you?"

Jaehyun snapped his head towards him. "You don't understand, Jibeom. He… He's special, he's so dear to me-"

Jibeom shook his head. "He cheated on you!"

"Everybody makes mistake," Jaehyun said stubbornly. "He regretted everything."

"He regretted everything?" Jibeom scoffed. "That sounds so easy."

"I was bullied and harrassed when I worked in broadcasting station. I had a very hard time, but he saved me. He defended me, he risked everything for me," Jaehyun said. "He might have made mistake, but he deeply regretted it. And I know he's not lying. I've known him well enough."

"Yeah, you know him well enough. He cheated on you, he broke you. Have you forgotten about that?" Aside from the grief of Jaehyun decided to dump him for his ex, he couldn't believe Jaehyun would return to the man who had betrayed him. "He cheated on you once, he can cheat on you for the second time. Hell, he might be playing with you right now."

"Stop it!" Jaehyun raised his voice. "He deeply regretted his action! He had explained everything to me. I was also at fault. I was too busy with the new work and we started to drift apart. We've talked and..," His voice trembled. "I'm sorry, Jibeom, I really do. But I love him."

Jibeom felt stupid. "So.. You two have gotten back together, and now you're with me-"

"I've told him about you," Jaehyun quickly said. "I told him I'll talk to you."

"But you never did!"

"It's hard for me to say it," Jaehyun rubbed his face in frustration. "I like you Jibeom. You're kind and patient, you understand me so well, it's hard for me, I don't want to break your heart."

"You broke me harder the longer you keep this away from me. Don't you think that you've hurt me more by keeping this away from me, pulling yourself away, make me wondered what happened to you, what have I done wrong," He swallowed hard. For a while, the room was filled with silence. 

"I'm sorry, Jibeom."

Jaehyun was sincerely sorry, he could see it from his eyes, he could hear it from his voice. It made him loathed himself. He hated himself. He brought this to himself. 

He stood up aggressively, ignoring the older man who slowly stood up as well. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. He's so stupid. Thinking of it, he was the one who pursued Jaehyun. He shouldn't have bet his heart by letting Jaehyun 'trying'. Now he's facing the consequence.

"You know, it's fine," He ran his fingers through his hair, laughing bitterly. "It's not like.. I can force you to stay."

His last word lingered in the air, blending with the thick tension.

"I'm sorry, Jibeom," Jaehyun said again, but he didn't want to see the man's face.

*****

It didn't surprise him at all when Jaehyun announced his resignation a week later. His coworkers were all surprised with the sudden announcement, but Jibeom could only feel his heart breaking one more time. Not only he broke up with Jaehyun, now the man's leaving too. He didn't think he would see Jaehyun anymore.

The decision made him mad, but deep down, he knew Jaehyun did this for his sake too. After what had happened, he didn't think they can work together well.

Jaehyun called him on his last day in the office. He sat on the chair opposite of the man, staring at the empty table. They hadn't spoken in private since that night.

"What do you want to say?" He finaly broke his silence. He was tired, and the fact that Jaehyun called him but didn't say anything irritated him. He was dazed, however, when he looked up and found tears pooled in Jaehyun's eyes. The older man tried to hold in, covering it by pretending to rub his eyes.

"W-why?"

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes again, his voice cracked when he spoke. "I feel like I couldn't thankful and sorry enough."

Jibeom kept his lips pressed tightly. He had no doubt that Jaehyun wasn't planning to play with him. But he's dumb. The heartbreak was painful, and he's worried as well. Jaehyun put too much trust in the actor, and he had bad feeling about that guy.

"Can you think it over?" He voiced out his concern. "I'm not trying to get you back with me but," He sighed in frustration. "I don't have good feeling about him."

"I've thought it over and over," The older man replied quietly.

"Your father didn't approve you," He pointed out again, trying to convince Jaehyun to change his decision. Jaehyun visibly trembled at his remark.

"He'll come around."

Jibeom swallowed a bile in his throat. He had never thought it would be this hard. There's an urge to shake Jaehyun so he came to his senses. Did Jaehyun love the man so much that he's willingly to forgive and fight for him? 

He inhaled deeply. "Alright, then.. Good luck, I guess."

Their eyes met, and for a while Jibeom felt the world stopped spinning. He stared at Jaehyun's face, memorized it, cherishing it, as it might be the last chance to see him again. They might have seperated in peace, but it would never be the same.

Jaehyun smiled although tears welled up in his eyes again. "I pray you'll find your happiness too, Jibeom-ah."

He didn't say anything, only smiled bitterly. He'd found his happiness, it's just the happiness had slipped away from his hand.

*****

Jaehyun's replacement was Lee Daeyeol, 35 years old, and a professional. He fit the team well, and everyone was satisfied. Jibeom found out later that Sungyoon might have a crush on the department head. He had never failed to tease him.

Life went just like usual. He still worked hard, having overtime and meeting friends. He tried to keep himself as busy as he could as Jaehyun would linger in his mind when he had nothing to do. They seperated peacefully, but he knew he would lose contact with his former boss. Jaehyun didn't contact him, and he didn't contact Jaehyun also.

He found a friend in the from of a petite man named Seungmin. The man had just moved in to the apartment beside his, and their friendship bloomed when Seungmin helped him to get rid of a bug. It was also a coincidence that Seungmin was Jangjun's boyfriend. They clicked immediately and 3 months since the bug incident, they shared each other's passcode. Seungmin had an online business and worked mostly at home. He often found Seungmin raided his kitchen when he came back from work. Sometimes his boyfriend would come too, and he didn't mind. The small man would leave him a portion of dinner whenever he came around.

"Your ex is cute," Seungmin said one morning, looking fresh, while Jibeom felt like shit. His head was spinning and his stomach churned uncomfortably. They had been drinking and he ended up drunk, spilling his sad love story. How Seungmin had the only Jaehyun's picture he had in his hand, he had no idea.

He groaned and stood up. Seungmin handed him a glass of water. 

"It's a pity he's dumb."

Jibeom glanced at the man, slightly feeling good that other man shared the same sentiment as him.

"I've never liked Kim Junhyung. He has handsome face, yes, but his eyes are creepy," Seungmin kept on rambling, and suddenly he sideeyed him. "And you're being pathetic. It's been months and you still cried over him. There are so many fish in the sea! Seriously Jibeom, do you want me to introduce you to someone?"

Jibeom finished his water and put the glass on the coffee table. "You don't have friend, your laptop is your only friend," He muttered, shifting himself and planted his feet to the ground. He needed shower to freshen his mind.

"I have friends!" Seungmin exclaimed, offended. "Not many, but I have friends."

"Your boyfriend's friends don't count as your friend."

"I have my own friend," Seungmin emphasized every word.

Jibeom chuckled. "Good for you, and no, I don't want to be introduced to anyone."

"Why not?" The smaller male kept on pestering him, making his head pounded.

"God, please drop it will you," He groaned while massaging his temple. "And stop following me, I want to take shower."

Seungmin left him alone, but by the time he finished taking shower and went to kitchen, the man had already sitting on one of the chair, two plates of chicken curry rice was ready to be devoured. Seungmin's face told him the man hadn't given up yet, and he couldn't get angry now that Seungmin had prepared food for him.

"What do you think about a chef?"

Jibeom sighed, he hadn't even swallowed his first bite.

"With the rate of how often you come here, I'm amazed that Jangjun hyung hadn't come and beat me up."

Seungmin's eyes lit up. "Don't worry about that! He's the one who actually told me to come to you when I'm bored."

Jibeom was loss at words. "W-what?"

"He can trust me so much," Seungmin declared proudly. "And he knows very well that you're not my type."

"Well, you have awful taste," Jibeom rolled his eyes, but the other man didn't seem affected by his words.

"So there's a friend of mine, he's a chef in an Italian restaurant. 30 years old, handsome, he's pretty funny."

"I don't like Italian food. And I'm not dating a clown."

Seungmin huffed, but didn't immediately give up. "My other friend is an English teacher in Seowon High School. Fluent in English, kind and patient, he has mature personality."

Jibeom slowed down in chewing. The English thing reminded him of Jaehyun. Seungmin took his silence as a positive sign. His eyes sparkled. "So you like it? Should I give you your number?"

Jibeom put down his spoon. "No I don't," He said tiredly. "I'm not planning to start a relationship yet."

"You're not over him yet," Seungmin sighed. "But you gotta move on Beomie! You deserve to be happy! I'm still angry at him for leaving you like that. And you know, find a good partner and show him what he had missed out!"

The words made Jibeom chuckled. "Thanks, Min-ah," He was grateful to know Seungmin. He's really a good friend. "But I don't think we'll see each other again so it doesn't matter."

"Even if he doesn't know, you deserve to be happy too," Seungmin insisted. "Just let me give you his number? Or maybe I can give him your number instead?"

"Fine," He finally gave up. At least he can make a new friend and Seungmin would stop pestering him. "Just give me his number."

Seungmin cheered and immediately sent him the contact. "Trust me, he's a good guy, you'll like him."

"Yeah," He brushed out the words and returned his attention to his curry.

Seungmin frowned. "You really need to call him, Jibeom-ah. Or else I'll get angry and I won't cook for you anymore."

"Why are you so invested in this?" He chocked a bit. How could Seungmin know he's thinking of not contacting the said friend?

Seungmin didn't look up from his curry when he answered, but his answer hit him.

"Because you're my friend, and I want you to be happy."

*****

He messaged Seungmin's friend, high school teacher. Donghan was his same age friend, and Seungmin was right, the guy was nice and fun to talk to. Added to it, Donghan was also from Busan, and they shared a few of mutual friends.

Their first meeting went smoothly. They went to have dinner after work in a ramen restaurant, and talked until they're the only customer left. Donghan suggested they hang out again some time, and he readily agreed. 

Two months passed, and Jibeom found himself sitting on a corner of taco shop, waiting for Donghan. It was Sunday, and Donghan asked him help to find a gift for a friend's birthday. He agreed since he had nothing to do, and also lured by the free lunch Donghan offered. Seungmin and Jangjun bid him goodbye as they met in the elevator, and the IT guy even wolfwhistled him when they seperated.

He was embarrassed, but also sorry because he only thought Donghan as a friend. He didn't think the relationship would step further than that.

Donghan arrived a few minutes later, sporting his usual cheerful face and animatedly told him stories about his students. His stories were always refreshing, it reminded him of his old school days.

"You're practically inhaling your food," He commented in amusement as he watched Donghan shoved an entire piece of taco into his mouth. 

"It's because school's food is shitty," Donghan said in difficulty with mouth full, and ended up spiting a piece of meat to the table. 

Jibeom bursted laughing. He took the meat with his fork and threw it to Donghan's plate. Because he's still shaking in laughter, he missed the target, the meet bounced on the table and fell to the floor.

Both men stared at the meat and to each other and they bursted out laughing again. Jibeom felt his eyes turned teary while watching Donghan struggled to not spitting the remaining food in his mouth because laughing.

"God, please don't choke and die," He took a tissue and put it in fron of Donghan's mouth. The latter took the tissue gratefully and trying to chew as fast as possible.

Jibeom's watching the man to get a grip with a grin on his face. His stomach and cheeks were still hurt from laughing, but he's still in a good mood.

Until he noticed someone was standing near the entrance door and watching him.

The grin faltered.

Jaehyun was still beautiful, even more beautiful with longer hair.

Jaehyun's eyes flickered to Donghan, and he took a step back. Before he could react more, Jaehyun turned back and left. He's still frozen on his spot, overwhelmed with the sudden increase rate of heartbeat. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Donghan's smile was gone too, changed with curiosity.

He blinked, then shook his head. "Nothing, it's.. I just thought I saw someone I know outside."

Donghan didn't look convinced. "Okay."

The atmosphere turned calm, and they went back eating.

"Seungmin invited me to movie night next Saturday, and I said I woud come. Would you be there too?" 

"Oh." Their movie night usually would just consist of him, Jangjun and Seungmin. "He hadn't told me you'll come, but yeah.. We planned to watch in my place."

"It's in your place?" Donghan's brows raised, a teasing smile appeared on his face. "Am I allowed to come then?"

He laughed. "Of course. But as a good guest you should bring some snacks along."

As much as he tried to erase Jaehyun from his head, he couldn't.

*****

Out all of the movies, Jangjun insisted he wanted to watch the latest installment of Iron Man, and no one could change his mind.

He sat in the corner of sofa beside Donghan with a bag of popcorn. He had watched the movie 3 times and he's quite bored especially during the beginning of the movie. Thankfully Jangjun was loud and giving live comments, garnering laughter.

His doorbell suddenly rang, and everyone's eyes turned to look at him.

"Are you expecting someone?" Seungmin asked and he shrugged. 

"No."

He rubbed his hands with tissue before half running to answer the door. He almost got heart attack when he saw who's in front of his door.

"J-jaehyun."

Jaehyun smiled weakly at him. Jibeom took his time to studied his new hair and his face. The dark bag under his eyes were evident. Why did he look tired? Should he be happy instead?

"Hi."

"Ooh, hi," He stammered. "What's up?"

The moment he closed his mouth, he immediately regretted it. He didn't sound that welcoming. Jaehyun must have caught it. Gunshots sound from the movie was heard loud from the living room, making it even more awkward.

"Hm.. Are you busy?"

Jibeom bit his lips, hesitated. Despite all that had happened, he would like to talk with Jaehyun. But he had guest, and especially, Jangjun was inside. He didn't want to create rumour.

"Ah," Jaehyun looked disappointed, taking his silence as rejection. "I see."

"It's just not the right timing," He quickly said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jaehyun smiled. "I'm sorry for coming without notice-"

"We can talk tomorrow," He offered quickly, didn't want to miss the chance. "If you're available."

Before Jaehyun could replied, Donghan appeared behind him. "What took you so long? The movie- oh."

Donghan stopped when he saw Jaehyun. "Your friend?" He asked Jibeom, who hesitantly nodded. 

"Yeah."

Donghan grinned apologetically. "Sorry for interrupting, I'll head back."

They stood awkwardly once Donghan left. "So.. Tomorrow?" He asked again as Jaehyun stood unmoving and staring at the floor.

When he looked up, Jaehyun was smiling again although it didn't reach his eyes. "It's okay, I just came to say hi."

Jibeom turned speechless. He wasn't sure Jaehyun came only to say hi. "How are you?" He asked instead.

Jaehyun started to fidget. "I'm fine," He rubbed his nape and chuckled. "You.. You look great."

He assumed he looked healthy, because there's no way he looked good with his uncombed hair and house outfit. "Yeah, I.." He paused, unsure how to answer.

"I'll get going," Jaehyun said, still faking a smile. "Can't make your friend wait too long."

"It's fine-"

"I'm going."

With a last smile, Jaehyun turned on his heels. Jibeom clenched his fists, torn between letting it go or chase Jaehyun. There's obviously a reason why Jaehyun came, and his exhausted appearance worried him. But doubt and pain was holding him back.

*****

It's not unusual to find Joochan being loud when he arrived in the office. When it happened, it meant there's hot news in entertainment industry. Jibeom shook his head and silently walked to his cubicle while Joochan was ranting to Donghyun, who ignored him.

"Jibeom-ah!"

Jibeom cringed but maintained his composure. Joochan apprently had chosen him as a new target.

"What?" He muttered with no interest.

"Look here!" The smaller man shoved his phone right into his eyes. He glanced at the screen, but immediately froze.

"He's really a dick!" Joochan seethed. "It's not even a year when he broke engagement with Soobin and now he's married to another girl?? He must have cheated on Soobin! There's no way he didn't!"

He half listened Joochan's rant. He read the article, stating that Kim Junhyung met with actress Park Heejin when filming variety show, two months after the ruined engagement. They started dating, and planned to get married next year, but they had to push the date forward because of Park Heejin's pregnancy. The couple would get married next month.

"Bastard," He hissed venomously, gripping Joochan's phone tight until his nails turned white. 

"Right??" Joochan took his phone back and dropped himself on his chair.

"Just get back to work," Sungyoon told him from his cubicle. "Those actors won't pay for your living cost." Joochan grumbled but obeyed. 

How long since Jaehyun know this? Had he known about this that's why he came to his apartment a few days ago? Is it why he looked sad and tired?

Why didn't Jaehyun say anything?

A small part in his heart wanted to scold Jaehyun for believing this bastard so much, but he mostly worried about the older man. He wanted to know whether he could cope well.

He took his phone and walked out to the emergency staircase. With Jaehyun's contact displayed on the screen, his thumb was just right on top of the call button. He hesitated. He just wanted to check whether Jaehyun's alright, but he wasn't sure he should do that. Had he even have right to do it?

In the end, he decided to fuck it all and called. Jaehyun went to look for him, maybe he needed someone to talk. He almost cursed himself for easily let Jaehyun go a few days ago.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears while he's waiting. The dial tone was making him nervous.

There's no answer.

He tried again, but still no answer.

After the 2nd try, he gave up. He's still worried sick, and felt unsettled. However, he couldn't just ditch his work and moping. Pushing the thoughs back, he resumed his work, trying to focus on his project and get it done quickly. 

His phone vibrated around 4pm, when he's in the mid of working on a project. He froze for a second when he read the name on his phone screen and bolted out to the emergancy stairs, ignoring Youngtaek asking him whether he's going to poop.

"Hello," He's a bit breathless from running.

There's a brief pause from the other line. "Did you call me?"

Jibeom leaned on the wall. Now that he's talking to Jaehyun, he wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah."

"I was working, and it's in silent.."

"Yes that's okay," He was relieved to know that Jaehyun didn't purposely ignored his call. 

"So.. Why did you call?"

"Are you okay?" He hesitantly asked. Jaehyun didn't answer immediately. The silence was rather long, but he could hear Jaehyun's soft breath.

"Is it about the news?"

Jaehyun sounded surprisingly calm, but it still made him worried. "Yeah."

"I'm okay."

"Is that why you came to find me?"

A sharp inhale could be heard from the other line. "I need to go."

The abruptness made him stunned.

"Bye, Jibeom."

Jibeom blinked, staring at his phone blankly. Jaehyun's sudden mood shift.

Did he say something wrong?

*****

He was sure he didn't anything wrong. And so the phone call haunted him for the rest of the day. He wanted to call again, but he's hesitant.

Jibeom went home early that day, 6 pm sharp. He thought he couldn't properly work with chaotic mind anyway. Everybody was shocked to see him leaving earlier than usual and he told him there's something he needed to do.

He indeed had something to do. The security guard in Jaehyun's apartment recogonized him. The young man greeted him. "It's been a long time, sir."

"Yeah," He scratched his head akwardly. "I come to see Mr. Bong."

The security man raised his brows. "I think I haven't seen him going back. Have you made appointment?"

"No.. No," He shook his head. "I'll just call him."

He left the front desk and settled himself on the couch, dialling Jaehyun's number. It was left unanswered. He might be wrong, but he had a hunch that Jaehyun was avoiding him. Didn't want his effort to go to waste and kept this matter too long, he sent a message.

_Please call me back if you see this. It's important._

Half an hour later, he got no reply, and the security man had asked him whether he want to drink some water. He almost gave up and left when his phone vibrated. He hurriedly answered it.

"Hello."

"What's the matter?" Jaehyun skipped formalities and went straight to the point.

Jibeom bit his lips. "Where are you?"

There's a pause of hesitation before the older man answered. "I'm on the way home. You said there's something important."

"I'm waiting for you in your apartment."

"W-why?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't think there's something to talk about."

He was aware it'll be awkward to be friends after all that had happened? But it still hurt him that Jaehyun wanted to cut him off from his life.

"I'll keep waiting here until you come."

"Don't be stubborn and go home!"

He's stunned by the sudden harshness. It was like Jaehyun was angry and frustrated. Instead to offended, he felt worried instead. 

"Please don't shut me off," He said softly. "I'm worried."

There's no answer but he heard harsh breathing from the other of the line.

"I'll wait for you here, okay?" He tried again.

It felt like an hour until Jaehyun finally replied with a soft okay. Jibeom could only hope this would end up well.

*****

Jaehyun barely made eye contact when he came and allowed him to go up with him. He followed suit quietly. It's not the place to talk since the security could overhear their conversation.

Jaehyun's place was still the same with the last time he came. It's neat, but somehow felt empty. Jaehyun sat on the couch and he sat on the smaller one.

"What do you need?" Jaehyun asked without meeting his gaze.

"I want answer," Jibeom said carefully. At the answer, Jaehyun looked up. "Answer for what?"

"About everything," He breathed out. "Why is he marrying somebody else?"

He paused whe Jaehyun took a deep inhale, he looked up at the ceiling and blinked as if he's trying to hold tears from falling. Jibeom badly wanted to hold him, to assure everything would be okay, but he no longer had the right to so it.

"You're right," Jaehyun said, his lips trembled. "He's an asshole. I trust him blindly, ignoring your warning, got a fight with my father just to keep our relationship." He looked at his lap. "He ended our relationship 3 months ago. He said he fell out of love with me. And there this baby."

Jibeom balled his fists, wanting nothing but to land them on Junhyung's face.

"But guess what," Jaehyun smiled, a forced one. "It didn't feel as hurt as before. I guess somehow I had anticipated this to happen sooner or later? I don't know, it's just.. Like my heart is prepared for this. It's fine."

Jaehyun said it was fine, but Jibeom wasn't convinced, especially with how his lips twitched when he talked.

"You have nothing to lose. He's an asshole," He grumbled, anger towards the actor bubbled. 

Jaehyun chuckled. "Do you come to remind me how I made the worst mistake?" Jibeom turned aghast. "I know it already, no need to rub it in front of my face."

Jibeom balled his fists, his whole body was shaking with anger and disappointment. "That's how you think of me?"

His low voice startled the older. Jaehyun was looking at him, almost scared.

"I was dead worried," His voice shook, result of him holding back his emotion. "I survived this time, thinking you'll be happy with him. But what is this? And you came to me, but suddenly you avoided me. Did I say anything wrong? And I'm worried, because I know you love him, I wonder how you'll cope up. I'm worried whether you eat and rest well, whether your gastric is acting up again.."

Jaehyun looked away, but his expression was sad and apologetic.

"Thank you for worrying about me," He said quietly while looking at his lap. "And sorry for assuming things. I'm just.. This is so difficult for me, and I'm sorry for not listening to you. But I'm going to be fine." He released a breathleas chuckle. "It's not like I'll die without him."

Jibeom felt his anger dissipated. It's only a few months, less than a year, but looked like Jaehyun had grown more mature. He's glad at least there's some positivity in him, he really hoped Jaehyun would pull thia through.

"That's right," He mumbled. "Someone like him doesn't deserve you."

The older man bit his lips and smiled. "Thank you Jibeom. For being here."

"I should have stopped you for leaving," He suddenly reminded of Jaehyun's sudden visit in his apartment, and he felt like he needed to explain. "It wasn't that I didn't want to let you in, but my new neighbour was inside and he's happened to be the boyfriend of Lee Jangjun from IT. It would be awkward if he saw you."

A hint of understanding reflected in Jaehyun's eyes. "Ah, it's okay. I should have notify you earlier before I came."

They sat there in silence, before Jaehyun timidly asked. "So that guy.. Is your new neighbour?"

Jibeom didn't need to ask who did he mean with the guy. "Ah no, he's a friend. My neighbour introduce me to him."

"He seems to be a good guy," Jaehyun fiddled with his pants. "You match well."

He gaped. Jaehyun wouldn't think that he and Donghan were..

"He's just a friend," He said. "Seungmin, uhm, that's my neighbour, forced me to meet someone, and Donghan, that's the name, clicked pretty well. He's surprisingly came from Busan too."

Jaehyun nodded but didn't say anything.

"You know you're always welcome, in case you need someone to talk to," He finally said those words. He's probably being pathetic. Jaehyun had dumped him and looked how he ran back towards the man. Sure he was disappointed, but he could never hate Jaehyun.

"You shouldn't do this, Jibeom," Jaehyun shook his head and sniffed. "After what I've done to you, it should be right if you hate me. I shouldn't have looked for you either."

"It's not fair," He chuckled dryly, making Jaehyun looked at him in hesitation. "You're being stupid for forgiving and accepting him back, and I can't do the same to you? You out of others shouls have understand what I'm feeling."

Jaehyun blinked, then he chuckled. "The way you say it, I'm as bad as him."

"You do," Jibeom said. "And on top of it, you're stupid."

The situation somehow turned light despite insults thrown from his mouth. Jaehyun visibly looked more relaxed. 

"We're weird people," He said again, chuckling.

He saw Jaehyun staring at him with unreadable expression. "I heard father offered you a master degree."

"Oh," Jibeom scratched his head. "You know?"

Jaehyun nodded. "I know since a few days ago. Father said you're considering it."

"It's supposed to be Sungyoon hyung, but he declined."

No one knew about this yet, aside from the board, Sungyoon and him. It was a good opportunity. The company will pay for his study in Shanghai. Higher education will lead to good pay and opportunities. It'll be a good experience to travel and discover new things in Shanghai.

"It's a good opportunity. You should accept it." Jaehyun's voice was hanging in the air. The older man didn't looked at him but his expression was serious. "You're good in this, you shouldn't miss the chance. The offer might not come twice."

"Do you think so?" 

Accepting it meant he'll be in Shanghai for 2 years. He could come back during holiday, but it'll only a few days. 

"Yes," Jaehyun smiled at him. "I say you should go for it."

It would mean he'll leave Jaehyun in Seoul.

*****

"I'm glad you accept this," Mr. Bong shook his hand, his lips smiled widely. "I believe you'll do well."

"I'll do my best," He said humbly. "Thank you for the opportunity."

The company owner patted his back. "I know you have potential since the first time I saw you in interview."

Jibeom laughed. "You're overpraising me."

Mr. Bong was still smiling, but his gaze turned mellow. "I'm sorry in behalf of my son."

Jibeom was taken aback. "E-Excuse me?"

Mr.Bong chuckled as he walked back into his chair and settled his body down. "Jaehyun told me," He said, his lips pursed unamusedly. "He's a good boy, I just can't believe he's so naive."

He was rooted on his position, feeling his insides crawling. It's awkward that his boss knew about his relationship with Jaehyun. 

"I don't know what made him like thar actor so much. Rather than him, you're twenty times better."

Mr. Bong was still frowning, irritated with the thought of thr actor while Jibeom's face turned hot. It sounded like an approval. He clenched his fists and gathered courage. It's now or never.

"Mr. Bong," He called for the man's attention. Jibeom felt his hands turned cold. "Me and your son.. If we're together.. Will you approve us?"

Surprise was evident on the man's face. "Did you get back together?"

"No," He replied softly. "He'd just been through a hard time, I don't think he'll ready for a new relationship. And I'm not sure he'll like me the same way, but I really like him."

"How about your school?"

"I'll still go," He said confidently. "I'll study diligently, and when I come back, if he still want me.. Will you approve us?"

The silence was thick and Jibeom felt more nervous compared when he had his first job interview. 

"Jaehyun likes you," Mr. Bong finally said, smiling. "Even when he's being cold, yes I know he can be very difficult, he had never talked bad about you. And I know you well enough to know that you're a good man. Of course I'll approve you."

Jibeom ran out from the office that evening, ans the usual security guard in Jaehyun's apartment greeted him. 

"Mr. Bong had just arrived a few minutes ago," The man informed him. Jibeom thanked the man and immediately rode on elevator to Jaehyun's floor.

Jaehyun opened the door after he furiously knocked. His dress shirt was loose and untucked. 

"Jibeom?" Jaehyun confusedly asked but stepped backward to let him inside. "Why so sudden-"

He stepped in and closed the door. "I accepted the offer today," he said, still out of breath. "I'll go to Shanghai on August."

Jaehyun's eyes widened. "August is in 2 months-" He murmured but suddenly snapped from his thought and smiled. "Congratulations. I believe you'll do well."

Jaehyun was smiling but there's uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Will you wait for me?" He didn't want to beat around the bush. He had felt how it felt to lose someone special, now that another chance was given to him, he didn't want to let go. "I still like you, but I know we both need time to heal and to think about everything. So I'll leave to study, and when I come back, I'll come to you. If by then you still have feeling for me, even a tiny one, can we try to start over?"

The older man looked at him without blinking, still overwhelmed with his statement. Jibeom grew impatient. 

"I talked to your father and he said he'll approve us if things going well between us."

His last words made Jaehyun reacted. "You did what?"

"I've told the exact thing I've told you just now to you father. And I think it's okay since he said you told him about us."

His smile faded when Jaehyun looked down, no trace of happiness on his face. "You deserve better, someone who's loyal to you."

Jibeom grasped the older man's hand, making Jaehyun looked up to his. His eyes were red and moist. "Do you have any affection left for me? Even if it's just a bit. Please, tell me."

He held Jaehyun's gaze, his heart was pounding. It's his resolution to make everything up to Jaehyun. If Jaehyun said no, he'll leave, if it's a yes, he'll do everything to make this work.

"You're always very special person to me, Jibeom-ah," Jaehyun said with trembling voice. "When I let you go, there's not a day I didn't doubt my decision. I miss you ao much, that when Junhyung left me, the hurt wasn't comparable to guilt and regret for letting you. But I know after what I've done to you, it'll be so shameless for me to come back to you."

"As shameless as me running back to you right now," He said woth a small smile, hia hands moved to cupthe other's face. "Contrary to what you're thinking, I'm grateful that you contacted me first. I couldn't grow a ball to contact you first and I'll make it up to you."

They stared at each other, drowned themselves in each other's eyes. His fingers tingled as they made contact with Jaehyun's cheeks. The warmth was familiar, but it's been so long. He didn't get to indulge himself too long. Despite their similar height, jaehyun bent his head and burried his head on Jibeom's chest. He brought his hands to Jaehyun's waist keeping the man close. He couldn't believe this day would come, when he could hold Jaehyun again like this.

"I will wait," Jaehyun's voice rumbled on his chest.

Jibeom looked up, biting his lips to help himself from screaming. He's so relieved. As he rested his cheek on top of Jaehyun's head, he felt like finally everything's going to be okay.

*****

The summer sun was hot, it burned his nape as he walked to the taxi. Ignoring the fact that he's sweating, he walked with light steps, smile never left his face. There's a slight disappointment that Jaehyun had urgent meeting and couldn't pick him up in the airport, but the thought of a plan he'd arranged kept him cheerful.

Thr last time he went back to Seoul was during Christmas, and now 6 months later, he's back for good. He gave the driver Jaehyun's address. He sold his apartment before he left, and it's been arranged that he'll live with Jaehyun until he found a new place.

"Oh, Mr. Kim!" The security guard cheerfully greeted him. His eyes were fixed to his huge luggage. "You have a lot on your hand."

"Mr. Park," He greeted back. "Yeah, I'm back for good."

"That's great to hear," The young man smiled. "Do you need some help woth the luggage?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for the offer," He bid the man goodby and rode the elevator while humming some random song. The small weight in his pocket comforted him, and he glanced at his watch. He still had around 2 hours before Jaehyun come back, he wondered whether he should order some food or something.

The apartment was dark and silent when he entered, amd as he turned on the lamp, the sight made him smiled. Jaehyun had changed his couch to the one he chose from some pictures his lover sent to him a few months ago. There were a vase of flowers, amd from a glamce, he couldn't even spot dust on the furniture. His heart felt warm at the thought that Jaehyun did a major cleaning for him.

He carefully put his luggage at the side and pour himself a glass of water. After quenching his thirst he decided to take shower. However, a surprise was waiting for him by the time he opened the bedroom door.

Jaehyun, looking beautiful in khaki pants and white shirt, was standing by the bed. "Welcome home," The man said softly, and like there's a cue, the both walked approaching each other and hugged.

Jibeom laughed breathlessly when he pulled out. "You said you have a meeting!" 

Jaehun pursed his lips, eyes glinting in mischievousness. "I was worried that you won't buy it, but you did."

Couldn't content his bubbling feeling in his chest, he scooped Jaehyun's waist and landed a soft kiss on his lips.

"How's the trip?" Jaehyun asked, grinning.

"Boring. I couldn't wait to see you."

"I've been waiting for you too."

Jibeom smiled. "So this is my surprise?"

"Part of," Jaehyun answered vaguely and stepped back. Jibeom was watching him in confusion, but then his eyes widened when Jaehyun knelt on one of his knees.

He could only gape when Jaehyun pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Kim Jibeom-"

"Don't you dare," Jibeom cut him off sharply. A sudden doubt flickered on Jaehyun's face and Jibeom wanted to smack himself.

He pulled Jaehyun up, reached out from his pocket and pulled out a small velvety box. Jaehyun's eyes widened comically.

"I should be the one who purpose."

Jaehyun was silent before he laughed and threw his body to his lover. "I was afraid you'll reject me."

"How could I reject you," He said fondly, caressing the other man's head. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"So we have two pairs of rings," Jaehyun's face was flushed when they pulled apart, happiness on his face. "What shall we do about it?"

Jibeom pretended to think, but then he grinned. "Should we keep one of them as a wedding ring?"

*****


End file.
